Someone Like You
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: Hubungan Hyuk dengan Hae semakin rumit, terlebih pula dengan Sungmin sahabatnya, sangatlah buruk. Sungmin sangatlah marah saat melihat suaminya dan Hyuk berciuman mesra di mobil, bagaimanakah nasib Hyuk selanjutnya? CHAP 5 UPDATE, HaeHyuk/HaeMin/KyuHyuk, R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Kalau kemarin aku nge-post FF ''Weird Love Chap 2'' sama ''Friendship or Relationship''**

**Sekarang waktunya untuk…jengjengjeng! SOMEONE LIKE YOU!**

**About this, FF:**

**Gaje/TYPO/ABAL/Sok Galau**

**Sesuai judulnya, sangat terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu barat yang sanggup bikin orang galau nangis! ketahuan author tukang galau-_-**

**Pairingnya bisa kalian pikir sendiri #PLAK**

**Ini FF murni asli made in Choi Hee Jung**

**Autho labil nan galau ini sekarang lagi cinta sama kisah Eunhyuk yang tersiksa*dirajam batusamaJewels***

**Oh ya Readers tercinta, bisakah kalian memberikanku review? Aku terima saran dan kritik yang baikkk ya, jagi #PLETAK**

**Mau flame? Sama yang lain aja yaa, masa author udah galau mo ditambahin galaunya T_T tar aku laporin suamiku tercintah nih, Siwon #dilindesSiwonest#**

**Yodah, langsung Goyang! Eh langsung dibaca! :D**

**Cast :**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Sungmin**

**Kyuhyun**

**Kangin (numpang lewat#PLAK)**

**Someone Like You**

Suasana meriah terlihat di salah satu Ball Room yang ada di hotel yang sangat mewah ini. Dan pemiliknya lah yang sedang merayakan pernikahannya disini.

Di altar ada seorang namja tampan dan yeoja yang sangat manis nan cantik tersenyum bahagia. Karena di sinilah, mereka bisa menunjukkan statusnya yang sudah berubah menjadi pernikahan.

Sementara di ujung sana terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sejak tadi bibirnya menguntai senyum bahagia, tetapi matanya tak bisa berbohong. Sekalipun dia menunjukkan _eyesmile_ atau apapun, tetap saja kelihatan kalau dia sangat rapuh dan sedih sekali.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

Saat ini aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, menahan tangisku. Tak ingin ada air mata yang mengalir dalam pesta yang sangat meriah ini. Di altar, aku melihat seorang namja tampan yang aku sangat cintai bersanding dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Aku tetap berharap kalau akulah yeoja yang bersanding dengannya.

Tapi tak apa, bukankah ini yang terbaik? Yeoja itu memberikan semua yang dibutuhkan oleh namja yang sangat ku cintai. Tetapi aku? Hanya seorang yeoja biasa yang tak berguna untuknya.. Aku hanya akan memastikan kalau aku selalu tersenyum saat ini!

"Daebak! Kalian akhirnya menikah dengan pesta yang sangat meriah di hotel mewah begini, aku harap kalian akan selalu bahagia sampai selama-lamanya." Aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat indah terdengar untuk mereka berdua, tapi sangat menyakitkan untukku. Aku memeluk mereka berdua,

"Gomawo, Hyukkie. Aku sangat senang kamu bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku." Sungmin, nama yeoja yang bersanding dengan namja yang bernama Donghae ini tersenyum bahagia. Tentu saja, dia sekarang sudah sah menjadi seorang istri dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Cheonmanaeyo, Minnie. Dan Donghae, kamu jaga baik-baik ya istrimu ini! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menyakitinya, haha." Aku berusaha tedengar tenang saat tertawa, saat aku mengatakan itu Donghae hanya tersenyum tanpa menatapku tapi….menatap Sungmin. Aku tak tahan melihat ini semua,

"Annyeong, sampai ketemu saat kalian sudah selesai _honeymoon_." Kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu turun dari altar.

Aku menahan tangisanku, hatiku sangat hancur. Aku adalah kekasih Donghae, ah tepatnya mantan kekasih Lee Donghae. Dan Sungmin adalah sahabatku, sungguh rumit kisah cinta yang aku dapatkan bersama Donghae…

"Hey, Eunhyuk!" aku berbalik dan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman menggoda(?). Aduh! Siapa sih yang punya senyum menggoda kalau bukan Kangin *heh?*.

"Kangin-ah. Waeyo?"

"Waeyo katamu? Tentu saja kita sudah lama tak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kangin merangkul pundakku, langsung saja aku melepasnya.

"Kau ini, kan banyak orang. Nanti dikira aneh-aneh." Aku selalu saja sensitive, tapi itulah aku! Eunhyuk…

"Hanya merangkul saja tak boleh?"

"Tentu saja, tidak! Walau hanya merangkul juga bisa membuat orang berpikir aneh-aneh." Aku memanyunkan bibirku, seperti biasa pura-pura marah.

"Sudahlah, biasa saja. Oh ya, aku sangat kaget saat tahu yang menikah dengan Donghae itu Sungmin bukan kamu." _Jleb…_hatiku rasanya sakit saat mendengar penuturan Kangin, rasanya aku tak bisa membendung air mataku. Maka aku langsung menunduk dan berkata,

"Aku pergi ya.." aku langsung kabur, tak memedulikan orang yang menatapku aneh karena aku langsung berlari keluar. Saat melihat pintu lift terbuka aku langsung masuk. Dan di dalam lift aku langsung mengeluarkan seluruh air mata yang telah aku tahan tadi. Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata ada seseorang di sampingku!

"Eunhyuk? Kau kenapa?" aku langsung menghapus air mataku dengan kasar lalu menatap wajah namja yang ada di sampingku.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun? Aku-aku, ah gwenchanaeyo. Hehe, hanya terharu dengan pernikahan Sungmin dan Donghae tadi." Aku berbohong, tapi aku yakin Kyuhyun tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berbohong." Kyuhyun tersenyum ini bukan _evilsmile_ miliknya, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus. Saat aku mau menjawab pertanyaannya, pintu lift terbuka. Dan ini adalah lantai yang aku tuju, saat aku keluar si Kyuhyun juga ikutan keluar.

"Aku akan menemani kamu, malam ini. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutku agak aneh, tapi tak apalah. Aku memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Baiklah, kita ke apartemenku." Aku berjalan cepat, kukira Kyuhyun akan ketinggalan. Tetapi dia menyeimbangi jalannya supaya bisa ada di sampingku mungkin.

"Hum, oke." Kita berjalan dengan diam sampai di parkiran.

"Berhubung aku tidak bawa mobil, jadi kita ke apartemenku naik mobil kau saja. Kau bawa mobil kan?" aku menatapnya, dia hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Lalu karena aku tidak sabaran jadi aku jitak kepalanya,

"Hey, jawablah pertanyaanku PABO!"

"Auu, appooo. Kau itu yang pabo, yasudah. Masuk!" aku memandanginya, bingung dengan suruhannya barusan.

"Ku bilang masuk! Yang dihadapan kita kali ini adalah mobilku, Hyuk."

"Oh, aku kira kau mengerjaiku." Aku langsung masuk ke mobilnya, dan dia juga masuk di pintu sebelah, tempat untuk pengemudinya.

"Baiklah, dimana apartemenmu?" Kyuhyun tidak langsung jalan-_- dasar aneh,

"Bukankah kau tahu dimana apartemenku? Kau amnesia ya?" Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tentu saja tahu, dasar pabo! Aku hanya bohong haha. Tunggu, berjanjilah untuk menceritakan tentang keadaanmu saat kita sampai. Bagaimana?" aku menatapnya lagi, tapi suasana dingin di mataku mulai mencair.

"Ne, aku janji." Hanya dengan jawaban singkatku ini, Kyuhyun langsung menancapkan gas dan mobil melesat di tengah jalan raya yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada cahaya temaram lampu-lampu di sepanjang pinggir jalan yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

"Aku tahu yang dapat kau rasakan, Hyuk. Karena aku juga merasakannya, bukankah kau tahu itu?" Kyu mulai mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku agak kesal dengan topiknya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan tentang itu setelah kita sampai di apartemenku? Kau yang melanggar janjimu sendiri, Kyu." Aku memutar bola mataku, kesal!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu hal apa yang bisa untuk dibicarakan?" Kyu selalu bisa merubah nada bicaranya yang tadi serius menjadi tenang, walau matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Tak ada." Jawaban singkatku sekarang ampuh untuk membuat keheningan di dalam mobil. Akhirnya kita sampai di apartemenku,

*apartemenEunhyuk*

"Daebak! Apartemen kamu sangat rapi, Hyuk. Berbeda dengan apartemenku, hehe." Kyu langsung ngeloyor masuk ke apartemenku. Dan dia? Membuka kulkas dan melahap cemilan kripik kentang yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas.

"Kau juga! Daebak! Kau orang pertama yang sangat tidak sopan yang pernah masuk ke apartemenku, Kyu!" aku masuk ke dalam kamar hendak mengganti baju, sementara aku mendengar dengan samar balasan Kyu.

"Menyidirku heh?" Aku tak peduli, saat selesai ganti baju. Aku menyuruh Kyu untuk ganti baju juga,

"Ini baju siapa? Aa..aku tahu ini baju Donghae kan? Tunggu! Jangan nangis dulu sebelum aku kembali ganti baju!" Kyuhyun selalu saja penuh dengan kejahilannya, sementara aku selalu dingin dan cuek. Aku sabar menunggu, sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan suaranya kalau sudah selesai ganti baju. Dan Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sebelahku sambil tetap memakan keripik tadi.

"Kau masih sedih, Hyuk?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan wajah datar, aku yakin apa yang kurasakan saat ini juga lagi dirasakan Kyu,

"Bagaimana dengan kamu, Kyu?" aku sengaja bertanya balik ke dia.

"Hey, jangan malah balik bertanya dong! Kau cerita dahulu baru aku, pokoknya kau harus menangis dulu baru aku yang cerita haha." Kyu menertawaiku! Selalu saja bercanda-_-

"Hah, kau ini serius."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya bersanding dengan Donghae?" _nyuut.._hatiku lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sedih. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku ini pengecut! Tak bisa mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Donghae, karena Sungmin adalah sahabatku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, pipiku panas. Karena saat ini, air mata mengalir lewat pipiku. Aku menahan isakku, dengan menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya supaya lebih tenang.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku Lee HyukJae? Aku juga menahan sakit! Melihat kekasihku menikah dengan lelaki lain. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata putus saat kami masih sama-sama di New York dulu. Hanya karena sebuah pertengkaran yang seharusnya bisa di selesaikan, dia main pergi saja. Saat aku mengejarnya ke Korea….." Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun yang nanar. Kelihatan kesedihan yang dia tahan,

"Aku tahu semuanya, Kyuhyun. Tapi…asal kau tahu, Sungmin mungkin masih mencintaimu."

"Maksudmu, Hyuk? Kau bercanda, heh?" aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan rasa sakit didadaku. Semua hal itu masih teringat jelas,

_**#Flashback on**_

"Hyukkie, kau tahu kan ini mungkin yang terbaik untuk kita." Saat ini aku menatap nanar kea rah seorang namja yang sangat ku cintai.

"Maksudmu? Kita putus? Aku…..aku sangat mencintaimu Lee Donghae! Tidakkah kamu mengerti?" Aku bertahan, aku tidak ingin melepaskan kekasihku ini. Aku sangat mencintai Donghae.

"Kamu…Pokoknya kita harus memutuskan hubungan ktia!" Donghae berlari meninggalkanku, tetapi aku terus mengejarnya. Dan mencegatnya,

"AKU TIDAK MAU PUTUS! Aku tahu mungkin, saat ini aku tidak bisa membantu kamu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaa appa mu. Tapi….tapi aku mencintaimu… Bukankah kamu juga mencintaiku?" aku meledakkan seluruh emosiku! Air mata yang kutahan-tahan langsung pecah begitu saja.

"Aku….Ne, aku mencintaimu tapi itu dulu! Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mau hanya karena cinta perusahaan yang sudah dibangun appa bangkrut. Lebih baik kau pergi sana!" Donghae mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjerembab ke tanah. Sakit rasanya! Bukan….bukan fisikku, tapi hatiku.

"DONGHAE! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon!" Aku berteriak-teriak memanggilnya sambil terisak seperti orang gila memang, tapi aku hanya memedulikan cintaku. Donghae sama sekali tidak menengok ke belakang, hanya sekedar untuk melihatku~ Aku berdiri, hendak pulang. _Trililing…trililing…_aku mengambil ponselku.

"Yoboseyo?" Ah, Sungmin ternyata. Aku harus terdengar baik-baik saja! Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau keadaanku sedang seperti ini.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" Untung saja, suaraku tak terdengar serak. Aku melihat ada bangku di seberang jalan, jadi ku putuskan untuk duduk di situ.

"Aku ke apartemen kamu ya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu, Hyuk." Sungmin? Suaranya terdengar serak, mungkin ada sesuatu..

"Ne, kutunggu jam 7 malam ya?"

"Baiklah." _Klik_, karena dia bilang akan ke apartemenku maka kuputuskan untuk pulang.

-**Apartemen Eunhyuk**-

Saat aku buka pintu apartemenku, rasanya di sini masih tercium bau Donghae. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mataku. Karena kupikir masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum Sungmin datang, aku akan membereskan kamar. Dan membuang segala tentang Donghae! Walau aku…aku tak bisa melupakan dia atau bahkan membencinya. Karena aku begitu mencintai Donghae! Aku menyapu, mengepel, lalu membersihkan kaca. Dan yang terakhir! Mengepak seluruh barang-barang dari Donghae!

_Ting tong ting tong…_ ah itu pasti Sungmin! Aku langsung menatap cermin sebentar, lalu membuka pintu…..

"Hyukkiieee, aku sangat senang." Sungmin langsung memeluk, aku bingung? Tadi suaranya serak sementara sekarang dia tampak bahagia.

"Oh iya kenalkan ini tunanganku, ah maksudnya calon suamiku." Sungmin tersenyum lalu mataku menatap seorang namja di sebelahnya…. DONGHAE! Aku langsung membulatkan mataku, jelas saja aku kaget. Namja yang 2 jam lalu baru saja memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Sekarang datang ke apartemenku, bukannya untuk meminta maaf tetapi datang bersama sahabatku, Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Naneun Lee Donghae-imnida. Bangapseumnida," Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya padaku sambil setengah membungkuk. Ku pikir untuk apa? Apa dia berpura-pura tak mengenalku? Aku akan membalasmu!

"Nado annyeong, Naneun Lee Hyuk Jae-imnida. Nado Bangapseumnida," Aku juga memperkenalkan diriku lalu menyuruh mereka masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamuku.

"Humm, wanginya berbeda. Kau baru selesai beres-beres ya, Hyuk? Dan hey itu apa? Kok banyak kardus-kardus sih?" tanya Sungmin sambil menghirup aroma di apartemenku. Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau ada bau Donghae lagi, tetapi kau membawanya ke sini…

"Kardus-kardus itu adalah barang rongsokan. Sudah tak berguna lagi," Dengan nada dingin dan sedikit amarah aku mengatakan hal itu pada Sungmin, sementara Donghae? Dia menatap sayu ke arah kardus-kardus itu. Tuhan! Ingin sekali aku membenci pria yang satu ini, tetapi aku tak bisa.

"Oh, kalau begitu. Cepat buanglah! Aku takut akan mengotori ruanganmu, lagipula kau tahu kan aku benci debu, Hyuk? Kalau kau masih menyimpan barang rongsokan apalagi sampai berdebu, aku tidak mau ke sini ah!" Sungmin pura-pura marah, aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku ingin membuat Donghae menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tentu saja, Minnie. Nanti juga penjaga kebersihan akan datang, dan barang-barang ini akan dibakar di tempat pembuangan sampah terakhir." Teruntai senyum di bibirku, aku ingin kau tahu Donghae! Rasanya dilupakan bahkan di buang seperti apa.

"Baguslah, Oh ya. Ini untukmu." Baru saja aku ingin membalas Donghae, justru aku yang dibuat diam tak berkutik. Karena Sungmin memberikanku sebuah….

"Undangan pernikahan kami. Datang yaaa." Kata Sungmin sambil bergelayut ria di lengan Donghae, dulu…aku suka menggelayutkan tanganku di lengan Donghae. Tapi sekarang rasanya..hanya mimpi.

"Ne, aku pastikan akan datang." Aku berkata sambil memberikan senyum palsuku. Rasanya ingin teriak dan menangis terisak…..tapi aku tak bisa! Dia Sungmin, sahabatku.

"Huahhh, Gomawo Hyuk. Kau cari pacar juga dooong, aku ingin kau juga berkencan hehe." Sungmin, tahukah kau? Siapa lelaki di sampingmu itu?

"Aku baru saja putus." Ucapku singkat, aku lihat Donghae yang tadi menunduk langsung menatap tak percaya kepadaku. Mungkin saja dia takut kalau sampai aku bercerita tentang hubungan kami,

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah pacaran? Dengan siapa? Beritahu aku!" Saat ini aku menatap Donghae yang juga menatapku tajam. Ada sinar ketakutan di matanya,

"Kubilang sudah putus. Aku tak mau mengingatnya," Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, _nyutt.._ dadaku mulai sakit, ingin meledak rasanya. Saat yang tak tepat untuk bercerita tentang putusnya hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Karena tepat saat ini, mantan kekasihku itu ada disini!

"Kau sedih ya? Memangnya siapa sih? Paling tidak beritahu aku namanya! Akan kubalas dia karena sudah menyakitimu." Sungmin sepertinya tahu perubahan raut wajahku, tetapi aku langsung tersenyum tak mau ada yang sulit terjadi.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengingat namanya." Aku menatap lurus, tatapan kosong yang tak berarti apapun. Sulit rasanya untuk mengekspresikan keadaanku sekarang,

"MWO? Apa kau tidak mencintainya?" Sungmin merangkum wajahku dengan telapak tangannya, memintaku untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintainya, tetapi dia…tidak mencintaiku sama sekali." Aku bisa tahu, kalau saat ini Donghae menatap kaget padaku. Karena sudah mengatakan hal itu, biar saja dia tahu apa yang masih ku rasakan terhadapnya.

"Begitukah? Kejam sekali namja itu! Dia pasti mempermainkanmu, Hyuk. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Sungmin memelukku sesaat lalu melepasnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan aku sendiri, Minnie. Aku ingin tidur, bisakah kamu mengerti?" Aku menatap Sungmin lalu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Rasanya seperti di usir. Tapi, aku bisa mengerti kok. Baiklah kami berdua pergi ya, permisi Hyuk. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil dan mereka berlalu~

Tengah malam, Sungmin meneleponku.

"Kau tahu, Hyuk?"

"anniyo" aku benci tidurku diganggu jadi aku jawab sekenanya.

"Aku masih mengingat Kyuhyun, ituloh kekasihku saat aku masih di New York." Mwo? Mataku yang tadinya sayup-sayup karena mengantuk refleks langsung melotot. Bukankah dia akan menikah dengan….Donghae?

"Lalu?" aku menahan diriku untuk memarahinya, memang rasanya kesal sekali.

"Aniyo, bantu aku untuk melupakannya."

"Ne" _klik_, aku menatap diriku lewat cermin yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Apakah aku jauh lebih buruk dari Sungmin?

**#Flashback OFF**

"Yah, saat malam setelah aku diputuskan Donghae lalu tiba-tiba Sungmin datang bersama Donghae memberiku sebuah undangan. Dan tengah malam Sungmin meneleponku, berkata bahwa dia masih mengingat kau. SUNGGUH GILA!" tak dapat lagi ku tahan air mataku.

"Aku tahu, sangat sulit. Dalam 1 hari, seluruh hal buruk datang padamu."

"Ne, kau benar. Kau tak salah, tak ada satupun kata yang salah. 1 hari tersial dalam hidupku! Aku ingin membenci pria seperti Donghae, tapi….aku tak bisa. Semakin aku ingin membencinya, semakin dalam cintaku padanya. Kau tahu dia memutuskanku demi apa?"

"…." Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming, sama sekali tak bersuara. Karena mungkin dia tahu aku akan meluapkan seluruh amarahku mala mini.

"DEMI HARTA! Hanya karena….hanya karena aku tak mampu menyelamatkan perusahaannya, aku memang bukan orang kaya. Tapi aku masih mempunyai penghasilan! Aku ini adalah seorang yeoja. Apakah ada seorang namja yang meminta di nafkahi selain pria BODOH itu?" aku menangis terisak-isak meratapi nasibku. Sangat buruk memang, aku ingin hanya akulah yeoja yang merasakannya.

"Sementara Sungmin memang seorang Yeoja kaya. Yang bisa membantu perusahaannya, ya aku tahu aku tak bisa melakukan semua itu. Lalu, untuk apa dia menginginkan aku menjadi kekasihnya? Dan membuat aku sangat mencintainya? Kalau dia hanya menginginkan harta? Sungguh menjijikan kalau menjadi aku!" aku benar-benar emosi saat ini aku mengacak-acak rambutku, lalu teriak dan menangis terisak-isak. Kacau! Itulah pendeskripsian terhadap diriku.

"Aku seorang yeoja yang sangat-sangat pabo! Bisa dimanfaatkan selama 5 tahun kami menjalin hubungan, dan ternyata semua itu hanya palsu! Hanya kebohongan! Oh Tuhan! Ingin sekali aku membenci Lee Donghae, tapi kenapa tidak bisa. Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" aku menarik-narik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, dia menatapku sendu. Lalu memelukku, menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu, Hyuk. Aku tahu yang kau rasakan. Sabar ya, aku mengerti." Kyuhyun memelukku, lalu mengelus kepalaku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membasahi kepalaku, saat aku mendongak. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menangis, OMO!

"Kau juga menangis? Aku tahu, kau pasti juga akan menangis. Memang seharusnya begitu, Kyu. Keluarkan perasaanmu, bukankah itu yang akan kau ungkapkan setelah aku?" aku merasa lega karena sudah meluapkan emosiku, aku yakin Kyu selanjutnya.

"_Aku-aku…" Kyu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu…_

$^$^To Be Continued$^$^

**Akhirnya TBC juga FF ''sok galau'' ini! Oh iya, author curhat dongg! Saat aku buat nih FF air mataku bercucuran loooh *ceileh* karena ngebayangin kalo sampe aku yang ngalamin itu bakalan jadi gila! Dan, yang terakhir. R&R yaa, aku udah cape-cape nangis masa gak di review (readers: siapa suruh lo nangis heh?).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**About this, FF:**

**Gaje/TYPO/ABAL/Sok Galau**

**Sesuai judulnya, sangat terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu barat yang sanggup bikin orang galau nangis! ketahuan author tukang galau-_-**

**Pairingnya bisa kalian pikir sendiri #PLAK**

**Ini FF murni asli made in Choi Hee Jung**

**Autho labil nan galau ini sekarang lagi cinta sama kisah Eunhyuk yang tersiksa*dirajam batusamaJewels***

**Oh ya Readers tercinta, bisakah kalian memberikanku review? Aku terima saran dan kritik yang baikkk ya, jagi #PLETAK**

**Mau flame? Sama yang lain aja yaa, masa author udah galau mo ditambahin galaunya T_T tar aku laporin suamiku tercintah nih, Siwon #dilindesSiwonest#**

**Yodah, langsung Goyang! Eh langsung dibaca! :D**

**Cast :**

**Donghae**

**Eunhyuk**

**Sungmin**

**Kyuhyun**

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU CHAPTER 2**

_**Before..**_

**"**_**Aku-aku…" Kyu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu…**_

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, karena kisah kita mirip Hyuk. Tahukah kau seberapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar Sungmin yang sangat aku cintai justru memilih pria lain untuk bersanding dengannya." Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannnya perlahan barulah dia melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat semuanya, walau sebenarnya aku sangat hancur melihat kejadian seperti itu. Apalagi saat kau bilang kalau dia penggila harta! Aku takut kalau sampai Sungmin benar-benar dimanfaatkan olehnya, bagaimana bisa aku yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati justru tak di tanggapi.." aku melihat sebulir air mata mulai mengalir lagi di pipiku Cho Kyuhyun,

"Ha-aarhhh. Bagaimana bisa aku menangis? Ha..ha" aku lihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menghapus kasar air matanya, lalu tertawa dengan nada yang sama sekali tak terdengar riang justru kebalikannya.

"Itu hakmu, pabo! Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu, jangan pikirkan harga dirimu di hadapanku. Karena aku pikir kita berdua adalah sahabat kan?" aku melipat kedua tanganku dan tersenyum sinis padanya,

"Terserah kau saja, dasar yeoja jelek." Ejek Kyuhyun padaku, dia mencubit pipiku sangat keras.

"APPO! Dasar kau manusia ter-PABO." Aku melempar bantal yang ada disofa,

BAG

BUG

BAG

BUG..

"SUDAH HENTIKAN, CHO KYUHYUN." aku meneriakinya kesal! Menatap apartemenku yang sudah sangat berantakan, bantal sofa berserakan dan keripik kentang tumpah kemana-mana. Dan ini karena perbuatan si namja menyebalkan satu ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu untuk membantumu untuk membereskan apartemenmu, hehe. Mianhae, Hyuk. Jangan ngambek!" aku melihatnya yang mulai membereskan bantal sofa, dan mengambil sapu untuk menyapu keripik kentang. Sementara aku hanya diam saja, melihatnya bekerja sendiri.

"Bantu aku, Hyuk. Sampai kapan kau akan diam di sofa saja, tanpa membantuku. Menyebalkan! Ini kan juga ulahmu." Dia menatap kesal ke arahku, karena aku orang yang masih tahu diri akan perbuatanku jadi kuputuskan untuk membantunya.

**2 jam kemudian…(Kyu's POV)**

Trililing…trilililing….trililing…

"Kyu, tolong angkat teleponnya. Aku sedang memasak makan malam." Pinta Hyuk pada Ku yang tadinya sedang bermain game, akhirnya dengan malas bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yoboseyo." Sapa Ku dengan nada malas, karena acara bermain gamenya diganggu oleh si penelepon.

"K-kau? Kyu-hyun?" OMO! Spontan aku melotot kaget, mendengar suara barusan. Dan aku yakin pemilik suara itu adalah….

"Sungmin?" aku mengatur napasku, aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tapi, intinya aku harus tenang!

"K-kau di apartemen Hyuk?" aku dengar nadanya berbicara sedikit aneh..

"Ne, waeyo? Kau ingin berbicara pada Hyuk?" jujur, aku sangat merindukan yeoja yang satu ini. Aku masih mencintainya seperti dulu pertama kita bertemu.

"Ne, bi-bisakah kau panggil dia sekarang?" aku hanya mengangguk, pabo memang karena dia tidak mungkin dapat melihat anggukanku. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur sambil mengenggam telepon wireless milik Hyuk, saat di dapur Hyuk yang mungkin bisa mengerti raut wajahku..

"Sungmin ya?" tanya Hyuk padaku, dan aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu memberikan telepon itu padanya, aku menatapnya sesaaat dan berlalu ke ruang tamu,

**Kyuhyun's POV END**

**Hyuk's POV**

"Yoboseyo." Ucap seseorang diseberang sana, dan aku mengenali suaranya.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" aku takut kalau ia akan memamerkan tentang perjalanan _honeymoon_nya, sambil tetap mengaduk masakan dengan tangan kanan dan memegang telepon wireles dengan tangan kiri.

"Humh, be-begini. Hah, sebelum aku memberitahu sesuatu. Aku ingin tanya, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di apartemenmu?" pertanyaan Sungmin barusan terdengar nada cemburu, tapi…ah sudahlah, dia kan sudah punya Hae. Dan saat aku mengingat kalau mereka sudah menikah, hatiku langsung berdenyut sakit.

"Annyeong, palli jawablah." Hey! Kenapa dia memaksaku, tiba-tiba emosiku naik. Entah datang setan dari mana, sehingga membuatku berdusta.

"Dia kekasihku." Hah! Refleks aku menutup mulutku tak percaya telah berkata seperti itu.

"O-oh. Ka-kalau begitu chukkae ya. Ah sudah dulu." Klik. Telepon dimatikan, aku bingung kenapa dia malah mematikan teleponnya? Bukankah dia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Aneh..

"Kau barusan bilang apa?" aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyu.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin sampai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang kita? Aku tak mau kalau dia serius berpikir kita pacaran." Omo! Kyu sepertinya sangat emosi. Aku tahu salah telah berkata begitu, tetapi dia tak pantas mencemaskan Sungmin.

"Kau tak pantas berkata begitu, Kyu. Sungmin sudah menjadi milik Hae." _Nyut.._ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berkata langsung kalau Sungmin sudah menjadi milik Hae. Hati ku sakit…

"Justru kau yang tak pantas mengaku-aku sebagai kekasihku, PABO!" cecar Kyu, sementara aku hanya langsung mematikan kompor. Berusaha tak mempedulikan pembicaran tadi.

"Kajja, kita makan malam. Masalah ini kita bicarakan nanti saja." Aku langsung menarik tangannya ke meja makan.

"Aku tak mau makan, tak selera." Kyu langsung pergi meninggalkanku keluar dari apartemen, sementara aku tidak mempedulikan kepergiannya.

Aku menatap meja makan yang sudah terhidang macam-macam makanan, kesukaan aku dan….

"Hae…." Aku menunduk sebentar. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu menatap satu persatu ke arah makanan yang sudah tersedia. Dan mengingat seluruhnya,

**#FLASHBACK ON**

Saat ini aku sedang memasak makan malam untuk kekasihku tercinta, saat akan menaruh piring yang berisi makanan kesukaan kami. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, lalu menutup mataku.

"Hae-ah, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Jangan ganggu!" aku berpura-pura bicara dengan nada marah, dan aku yakin ini akan ampuh untuk membuat Donghae tidak mengangguku.

"Ah, baiklah chagi. Kalau begitu aku tunggu makanannya yaa," dia mencubit ujung hidungku gemas, lalu duduk di kursi makan dengan gaya yang menggemaskan. Dia melipat tangannya, dan tersenyum. Hae terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sedang menunggu makan malam yang sedang disiapkan eommanya.

"Kau terlihat imut, Hae. Hm, semuanya sudah siap. Baiklah, aku taruh celemek dulu ya." Aku membuka celemek yang kupakai dan menaruhnya di tempat pakaian kotor. Sengaja memang, karena kupikir celemek itu sudah kotor dan aku harus mencucinya. Setelah selesai dengan celemek, aku langsung ke ruang makan khususnya meja makan.

"Kajja, chagi. Aku tak sabar memakan ini semua hehe." Aku langsung duduk di kursi, bersiap untuk makan bersama Hae.

"Selamat makan, Hyukkie." Ucap Hae padaku dan langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Selamat makan, Hae." Aku juga langsung memakan makananku. Seperti biasa kami makan dalam diam, setelah makanan habis.

"Chagi, biar aku yang bereskan ini semua ya. Kau duduk saja di sofa, tunggu sebentar." Aku menautkan kedua alisku dan menatapnya bingung, tapi aku hanya bisa menuruti Hae. Jadi aku langsung ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Selang beberapa menit, Hae datang…

"Hey, chagi. Tidak lama kan?" aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Donghae duduk di sampingku lalu merangkulku.

"Ini untukmu." Hae menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil, entah kenapa aku berpikir itu adalah sebuah….hm,

"Bukalah." Hae menyuruhku untuk membukanya, maka dengan senang hati aku membuka kotak kecil itu.

"Cincin! Hyaa, Hae-ah tahukah kau? Ini sangat indah." Omo! Senangnya aku mendapatkan cincin seindah ini dari Hae, cincin perak dengan ukiran bunga seindah ini dan dihiasi sebuah batu permata yang sangat sangat sangaat indah!

"Kau suka, Hyukkie?" Hae menggenggam kedua tanganku, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Sangaaaaatt suka! Kau tahu, ini adalah cincin terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Jeongmal gomawo, chagi." Aku langsung memeluk Donghae senang, ralat! Sangat senang. Mungkin ini adalah hari paling bahagia yang boleh aku lewati, kalian mungkin bingung atau berpikir kalau aku ini berlebihan. Asal kalian tahu, aku seperti ini karena kupikir Donghae akan melamarku….

"Cheonmanaeyo." Mwo? Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Donghae sebentar. Aku bingung karena kupikir selanjutnya Hae akan berlutut dan mengatakan, _''will you marry me, Hyukkie?"_ tetapi kenapa hanya kata 'cheonmanaeyo' yang dia katakana padaku? Hm, sudahlah mungkin saja lain waktu. Atau dia ingin ada hal yang lebih surprise lagi untukku.

**#Flashback OFF**

"cincin itu hanya pertanda keburukan hae! Aku benci kau! Ah bukan aku benci semuanya yang terjadi di antara kita, LEE DONGHAE. Arrrrrggghhhhhh!" _prang…prang….bug…pranggggg_…..

Seluruh piring yang berisi makanan dan gelas berisi minuman, sudah pecah dan berserakan di seluruh ruang makan ini. Aku melemparnya tanpa ampun, dengan air mataku yang terus mengalir….

"tahukah kau, aku saja yang menangis disini! Apakah kau mengingatku Hae? Kau ingat aku tidak? LEE DONGHAE AKU TANYA KAU INGAT AKU TIDAK! ARRRGRGHHHHH!" lagi-lagi aku melempar sebuah piring yang tersisa ke arah pintu kamarku, dan ternyata pintunya terbuka.

"Wowowow, hentikan Hyuk! Apa kau sudah gila, hah?" saat aku melihat siapa yang datang ternyata….

"Kyu? Kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya kau marah padaku? Pergi saja, aku taka pa sendirian." Aku membuang wajahku, rasanya malu sekali saat ketahuan sedang stress seperti ini di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"ternyata benar ya pikiranku, kalau aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini pasti akan terjadi hal yang seram. Seperti ini!" aku langsung kembali menghadapkan wajahku ke Kyu, menyipitkan mataku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"PABO! NAMJA PABO! Menyebalkan, tahukah kau kalau kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan?" Aku menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang,

"Anniyo, aku tak tahu kalau aku menyebalkan. Karena seluruh yeoja yang melihatku, selalu saja mengatakan kalau aku ini namja yang tampan dan baik hati." Mwo! Saat dia berkata seperti itu, refleks saja aku tertawa geli.

"Hahahaha, yang benar saja kau! Aku yakin semua yeoja itu pasti sudah gila." Aku terus tertawa geli, ditambah lagi melihat wajah Kyu yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Terserah kau, karena aku ini baik hati jadi aku akan membantumu membereskan semua ini." aku hanya tersenyum tulus, karena aku sungguh berterima kasih ada Kyuhyun disini. Setidaknya dia bisa meredam amarahku.

**3 jam kemudian…..**

OMO! Aku lelah sekali, yah lagipula ini semua karena aku. Ah, karena amarahku jadinya begini deh. Berantakan, banyak gelas dan piring yang pecah. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sofa bersama Kyuhyun, yang juga kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Hyuk, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin makan." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Kyu, tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan menghampiriku. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatnya kesal lalu pergi dan merusak seluruh acara makan malam.

"Mianhae, makanan tadi seharusnya kita makan bersama tetapi malah aku buang begitu saja. Hmm…bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ke restoran saja?" aku memberikan sebuah ide yang setidaknya membuat rasa lapar Kyu hilang, ah jujur aku juga lapar.

"Bagaimana kalau makanan di pinggir jalan? Sepertinya lebih asyik, apalagi kalau sudah malam begini. Pasti banyak yang menjual makanan." Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat bersemangat, hum sebenarnya aku tidak mau karena itu akan mengingatkan aku tentang Hae lagi. Tapi, karena melihat Kyu akhirnya aku menurutinya dengan berat hati.

"Hummm, ba-baiklah." Kupaksakan senyumku, walau Kyu pasti tahu kalau senyum ini pasti palsu.

"Jangan memaksakan senyum seperti itu, Hyuk. Karena akan membuatmu kelihatan jelek." Aku langsung melotot kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Aku membuang muka, malas melihat namja yang satu ini kalau sudah mengejek.

_Trililing…trililing…_heh? Suara telepon….

"Ah, sebentar ya Hyuk. Aku dapat telepon dan sepertinya dari teman lamaku." Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyu datang dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Ada kabar tak bagus? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kyu?" sepertinya aku jadi berlebihan, tapi tak apalah lagipula aku sudah menganggap Kyu adalah sahabatku.

"Bukan, aku harus pulang sekarang Hyuk. Mianhae tidak bisa menemanimu sampai besok." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

"Aku antar sampai bawah ya?" tawarku dan Kyuhyun langsung melotot kaget.

"Kau gila, heh? Kau itu seorang yeoja, dan ini sudah malam." Kyu langsung mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi tetapi aku menyegatnya saat dia membuka pintu.

"Mwo? Apa lagi sih?" aku menatapnya dalam, tetapi dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Hyuk? Aku mau pulang. Jangan halangi aku." Kyu menarik tanganku yang tadi menghalanginya tetapi lagi-lagi aku berhasil mencegat Kyu.

"Jangan pergi, nanti kalau aku sendirian trus ada penjahat bagaimana?" OMO! Barusan aku bilang apa? Nada bicaraku juga…..manja! ku lihat Kyu senyum-senyum karena perkataanku barusan.

"Bwahahaha. Hahahahmmmpphf." Ku lihat saat ini Kyu menahan tawa, sementara aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Aku langsung masuk lagi ke dalam, tiba-tiba Kyu justru menarik tanganku.

"Mianhae, jangan ngambek Hyuk! Kau itu selalu saja, aku janji besok akan kemari. Jadi, aku boleh pergi kan?" aku langsung menghadapnya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi janji ya? Dan tunggu! Beri aku 1 alasan kenapa kau pulang tiba-tiba." Aku melipatkan tanganku di dada, dan menatapnya.

"Barusan yang menelepon itu temanku dan Sungmin ketika di New York dulu, dia sedang datang ke Korea. Dan dia akan tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara, aku pergi sekarang ya Hyuk. Annyeong!" aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku juga pandangan mataku yang terus menatap Kyu sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah yakin Kyu benar-benar pergi, aku langsung masuk ke apartemen dan mengunci pintu.

Aku ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka sebelum tidur. Saat bersiap tidur, tiba-tiba telepon ku berbunyi. Pertamanya aku tidak mempedulikan orang yang benar-benar tidak sopan seperti ini, menelepon tengah malam! Yang benar saja, apakah dia tidak punya jam? Atau matanya buta tak bisa melihat jam? Aku tak tahan untuk mengangkat karena telepon itu terus berbunyi, dengan berat hati aku mengangkat telepon wireless ku. Dan kembali ke kasur,

"Yoboseyo." Sapa seseorang di seberang, dan sepertinya aku tahu ini suara siapa…

"Sungmin? Wae? Tadi kenapa kau tutup duluan? Padahal kau belum mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau sampaikan, heh?" mataku yang tadi sayup sayup, sekarang langsung terbuka saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatku yang menelepon.

"Hum, kau sedang apa?" mwo? Jadi dia meneleponku tengah malam hanya untuk menanyakan ini semua? Hah…

"Tadinya sih akan tidur, tapi karena ada orang tak tahu sopan santun meneleponku tengah malam jadinya aku terbangun." Dalam sekali kata-kataku barusan, tapi aku tak peduli. Jujur aku agak kesal dengan Sungmin yang mengganggu tidurku.

"Hahaha, kau selalu begitu kalau aku menelepon tengah malam Hyukkie." Hoaamm…aku menguap karena mengantuk dan malas mendengar ocehan Sungmin.

"Waeyo? Katakan sekarang atau sama sekali aku tak akan mau ditelepon oleh kau?" jahat memang, tapi aku makin kesal karena dia mengulur-ulur waktuku untuk tidur.

"Baiklah. Coba sekarang kau lihat di channel **, palli! Sekarang ada beritanya." Dengan malas aku mengambil remote tv yang ada di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Dan langsung memencet tombol on lalu memencet angka yang akan langsung menuju channel yang dimaksud Sungmin.

Omo! Ini berita mengenai…Donghae si Penggila Harta!

"_Pemirsa, ada kabar mengenai suami salah satu pengusaha terkenal Lee Sungmin yaitu, Lee Donghae. Ada isu kalau dia adalah seorang penggila harta! Dan dia menikah Lee Sungmin hanya karena mengicar hartanya untuk dapat membantu perusahaan appa-nya yang hampir …."_ aku tak mendengar lagi yang selanjutnya, lalu ku matikan televisi. Kembali lagi dengan teleponku bersama Sungmin,

"Sudah selesai, Hyukkie?" Aku mengangguk, dan pabo! Dia tidak mungkin melihatnya jadi dengan malas aku mengucapkan,

"Ne." Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk, walau jantungku ini rasanya ingin copot. Walau aku disakiti Donghae karena alasan yang diucapkan oleh reporter tadi, tetapi tetap saja aku masih mencintainya.

"Gila kan? Aku saja yang menonton itu, sungguh tak menyangka. Mungkin besok sekretarisku akan menuntut perusahaan saluran televisi itu." hah, aku menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ne, Lee-ahjumma. Kau memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, bukan?" _cih..termasuk Donghae-ku_. Entah kenapa emosiku jadi naik,

"Hum, kau benar Hyukkie. Ah, yang benar saja gara-gara hal itu. Malam pertamaku dengan Hae-ah jadi terpotong." _Nyut…_apa katanya barusan? ''malam pertama''?

"Oh. Selamat bersenang-senang ya, aku berharap bisa melihat keponakanku nanti." Aku pastikan kalau nada suaraku tadi cukup terdengar riang, dan dapat aku pastikan juga kalau hatiku ini sudah tersayat-sayat juga sakitnya bukan main.

"Hahahaha, kau bisa Hyukkie. Ah, aku ingin ke toilet. Tetapi, aku tak mau mematikan teleponku denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kau mengobrol dengan Hae?" MWO? Sontak mataku membulat kaget saat Sungmin menawarkan aku mengobrol dengan Donghae. Jelas saja, aku langsung menolak!

"Ah, andwae. Kau ke toilet saja, nanti kan kau bisa telepon lagi. Begitu saja bagaimana?" aku mencari ide lain kalau-kalau Sungmin masih mempertahankan perintahnya padaku.

"Kumohon, Hyukkie. Lagipula aku ingin suamiku dekat dengan sahabatku, siapa tahu kalau nanti kami bertengkar kau akan menjadi penengah karena dekat dengan Hae. Hahaha, mau ya?" AIGO, bagaimana bisa aku mengobrol dengan namja yang ingin sekali aku bunuh. Atau paling tidak, aku tak pernah berharap untuk ditakdirkan menjadi kekasihnya dulu.

"Andwaeyo, Minnie. Lebih baik kau ke toilet dulu sana, aku matikan saja ya? Kau telepon lagi besok!" hah, kenapa mataku jadi tak bisa menutup begini? Aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi..

"Ini teleponnya aku berikan ke Hae, nanti setelah dari toilet kita berbincang lagi Hyukkie. Bye," omo! Jangan bilang kalau aku bersuara, yang akan menjawab…..

"Hyuk?" tes…tes…tess, mataku rasanya panas. Dan air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk mataku, dan tumpah begitu mendengar suara namja yang paling kucintai.

"…" hiks, hiks, aku membekap mulutku berharap Hae tak mendengar tangisanku.

"Hyukkie?" Aigo! Tahukah kau Lee Donghae, kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu.

"….." aku tak bisa membalas sapaannya. Aku benar-benar tak kuat, bahkan untuk memegang telepon ini.

"Hyukkie? Hello, kau ada disitu kan? Palli jawab aku, sebelum Sungmin datang aku ingin bicara." Aku menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menghapus air mataku lalu berbicara dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ne, a-aku di-sini. Wae?" hah, akhirnya aku bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah lihat berita tadi kan? Dan kau percaya?" entah kenapa, aku yang tadinya menangis sekarang emosi.

"Aku percaya, karena aku mengalaminya." Jawabku cepat tanpa jeda dan disertai emosi.

"Mwo? Maksudmu? Jadi kau pikir kita putus karena aku itu gila harta?" aku melotot kesal, kenapa namja yang satu ini tidak sadar diri sih?

"Lantas apa?" sergahku tak ingin membuang waktu sampai Sungmin kembali.

"Aku…akuu….sesungguhnya aku itu…." aku menunggunya, tetapi justru bukannya dia melanjutkan perkataannya. Malahan aku mendengar suara sahabatku,

"Mianhae kalau aku lama, Hyukkie." Omonnnaaa! Yang benar saja, dia kan belum selesai bicara. Tapi kenapa sudah diambil oleh Sungmin teleponnya?

"Gwenchanaeyo. Aku mengantuk, Sungmin. Aku tidur ya, bye." _Klik.._telepon aku putuskan tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Kuputuskan untuk tidur,

Tapi! Aku tak bisa tidur! Tess…tesss..teess lagi-lagi air mataku menetes.

"Lantas apa, Hae? Kalau kau memutuskanku bukan karena harta? Waee! Kau memutuskanku pasti karena harta! Hiks, hiks." Aku terus terisak mengingat kejadian ketika dia meninggalkanku. 1 hari penuh kesialan!

Sementara aku terus menangis, tanpa aku ketahui di seberang sana. Tampak seorang namja yang memandang keluar jendela, air hujan yang mengalir dijendela juga air matanya yang mengalir dipipi.

"_Seandainya aku punya kesempatan kedua…..aku ingin bersama-mu dan semuanya kembali." Ucapnya menunduk sedih,dan air mata terus menghiasi wajahnya bersama dengan air hujan yang turun._

$^$^To Be Continued$^$^

**Akhirnya TBC juga, mianhae kalau aku gak update kilat karena banyak ujian. Btw, next Chap bakalan ada New Cast yang mungkin bakalan bikin nih cerita makin complicated atau sebaliknya bikin kisah sedih jadi bahagia. Yah, itu masih dipikirkan sama aku. Intinya Review yaaa, readers. Aku mau lanjutin kalau kalian gak jadi silent readers :D**


	3. New life? Need someone?

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**About this, FF:**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/GAJE/ABAL**

**Berusaha untuk membuat kisah hurt/comfort ini bener-bener kisah yang menyedihkan**

**Pair yang dibuat disini adalah Hae-Min dan Kyu-Hyuk. Tapi belum tau untuk ke depannya.**

**Di chap baru ini ada new cast**

**Oh ya Readers tercinta, bisakah kalian memberikanku review? Aku terima saran dan kritik yang baikkk ya, jagi #PLETAK**

**Kalau mau flame sama yang lain aja ya, soalnya author ini emosional maksudnya gampang tersentuh hatinya (Ceileh)**

**Pehatian-perhatian! Silahkan digoyang! Eh maksudnya dibaca Fanfic ini! Semoga readers tercinta dapat menangis(bercanda ding), dapat terhibur maksudnya. R&R!**

**Cast :**

***. Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu**

***. Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie/Hae's wife**

***. Lee Hyuk Jae as Hyukkie/Hyuk/Hae's ex-girlfriend**

***. Lee Donghae as Hae/Donghae/Minnie's husband**

***NEW CAST! Choi Siwon as Siwon/Kyu's cousin**

**Sumarry : Pembicaraan Hae membuat Hyuk tak mengerti apa mau dari namja itu,sementara berita mengenai 'Lee Donghae si penggila harta' pun sudah terkadang kesal setiap mendengar berita ,bagaimana dengan kedatangan sepupu Kyu?CHAP 3 UP!**

_**Before…**_

"_**Seandainya aku punya kesempatan kedua…..aku ingin bersama-mu dan semuanya kembali." Ucapnya menunduk sedih,dan air mata terus menghiasi wajahnya bersama dengan air hujan yang turun.**_

•

**Hyuk's POV**

Krriinggg..kriiinggg…

"Ngg, aduuh alarmnya berisik sekali" gumamku lalu meraih alarm yang ada di atas meja dan mematikannya,

"Hoaaamm, baru jam 8. Hah, hari ini aku malas kerja. Lebih baik aku dirumah atau ke mana ya? Hm…" aku mengetuk-ngetuh dahiku sembari berpikir.

_Trililingg…trilililingg….trilinggg….drrtt..drrrt…_

"Aah.." aku tersentak kaget, lalu mengambil handphone yang ada di atas meja.

Aku melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera di layar,

"Yoboseyo." Sapa orang diseberang yang sudah aku pastikan dia adalah Kyu,

"Ne, waeyo pabo?" tanyaku dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang,

"Hah, pagi-pagi sudah mengejek. Kau kerumah ku ya? Hari ini, umm…maksudku sebisamu. Hari ini kamu kerja kan?" aku berpikir sejenak, bukankah kemarin dia yang berjanji untuk datang ke rumahku?

"heh pabo, kau itu benar-benar lupa atau hanya pura-pura atau memang kau itu sudah terlahir sebagai mahluk pabo?" aku mulai mengejek lagi, biarlah lagipula mengejek Kyu itu sangat menyenangkan. Yah hitung-hitung balas dendam hehe,

"Ya ampun, yeoja jelek. Aku lupa, sebenarnya aku tak bisa hari ini kerumahmu. Karena ada saudaraku yang menginap disini, dia baru datang ke Korea kemarin malam. Itu sebabnya aku pulang, jadi bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ke rumahku?"

"Hah, saudaramu yeoja atau namja yang tampan?" tanyaku dengan antusias,

"Namja yang tak lebih tampan dariku." Mwo? Dia pede sekali sih!

"Tidak mungkin itu, menurutku kau tak lebih tampan dari Hae…." Jleb! Mwo? Apa yang barusan aku katakan hah!

"Aigo, kau cepat kesini. Jangan ingat-ingat orang yang sudah menyakiti kita dulu, karena hari ini waktunya bersenang-senang bukan? Selama tak ada bos, kau bisa izin."

"Baiklah, tapi beritahu dulu kalau saudaramu itu yeoja atau namja?"

"Namja." Klik.

"OMO! Bilang namja langsung dimatikan, dasar aneh!" aku membanting handphoneku ke kasur lalu bergegas mandi.

*skip time*

**Author POV**

Terlihat Hyuk yang selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian, langsung menuju ke rumah Kyu.

Selama di perjalanan, dia terus menyalakan radio di mobilnya. Saat lampu merah menyala, Hyuk yang fokus menyentir mencoba mengganti perhatiaannya ke siaran radio di mobilnya,

"_Yap, kembali lagi dengan saya Park Jung Soo. Sekarang saya akan memberitakan tentang isu yang benar-benar sedang heboh saat ini. Yaitu, tentang salah seorang suami dari seorang pengusaha sukses Lee Sungmin. Yeah, Lee Donghae lah yang akan menjadi pembahasan kita kali ini. bukankah sebagian dari kalian sudah ada yang mengetahui tentang seorang Donghae yang ternyata sangat matrealistis? Blabla..blaaaaa" _ujar si penyiar radio panjang lebar, Hyuk yang agak kesal dengan berita itu langsung mematikanya.

"Hah! Apa-apaan sih?" BUK! Hyuk memukul stir keras sekali dan menyebabkan tangannya merah hampir kebiruan,

"Aiisss, auuww. Appo…" ringisnya sambil mengusap-usap telapak tangan yang dibenturkannya tadi.

Saat lampu merah menyala, Hyuk langsung menancap gasnya cukup kencang. Dia seperti orang kesetanan saat menyentir. Kecepatannya kira-kira 400km/jam _*authorngasal*_, tiba-tiba…._ckittttttttttttttt…_ Hyuk menginjak rem tiba-tiba.

"Hah….hah…haah….. omo! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan!" Hyuk yang tersadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya juga dengan kecepatannya saat mengendarai mobil. Tok..tok…tokk..

Hyuk mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah kaca mobilnya yang di ketuk oleh seorang namja berpakaian jas dan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Hyuk langsung membuka kaca mobilnya,

"Pinggirkan mobilnya, saya mau bicara." Ucap namja itu tegas dan penuh penekanan, Hyuk yang agak takut langsung menyetir mobilnya ke tepi jalan sehingga tak mengganggu mobil lain. Dan dia langsung keluar dari mobil,

"Mianhae, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan saya dan anda?" tanya Hyuk berusaha sopan, padahal yeoja yang satu ini terkadang sangat tidak sopan kelakuannya jika ada orang asing.

"Anda sadar jika anda menyetir dengan kecepatan berapa kilometer per jam?" tanya namja itu serius,

"Sa-saya tidak sadar. Mianhae jika saya menganggangu kenyamanan anda di jalan." Balas Hyuk dengan sedikit nada takut,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, lain kali jangan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itu bisa berbahaya bukan untuk saya dan orang lain tetapi yang terutama untuk anda." Ucap namja itu, Hyuk sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa bisa ada orang yang tiba-tiba menemuinya ah lebih tepatnya memperhatikan dia tak seperti yang lain.

"Ne, jeongmal mianhae dan gamsahamnida." Ujar Hyuk tulus sambil setengah membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm, cheonmanaeyo." Balas namja itu setengah tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Hyuk mendesah lega, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia cukup lama berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya, sampai sebuah mobil mengklakson cukup keras dan dia tersadar.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi bengong? Seharusnya aku sudah sampai daritadi, ckck." Hyuk yang tersadar langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Kyu,

Sesampainya di sana,

Ting…tong…ting…tong…ting…tong,

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara Kyu dari dalam, ceklek(suara pintu terbuka).

"Ah, Hyuk. Kajja, masuk. Pas sekali, saudara-ku juga baru sampai. Tadi dia ke kantor appanya sebentar, masuklah!" ujar Kyu menarik lengan Hyuk masuk ke dalam rumah, dan sebelumnya dia menutup pintu.

Kyu menarik Hyuk menuju ke ruang tamu di rumahnya yang bisa dikategorikan cukup mewah dan besar ini, di ruang tamu Hyuk sangat kaget ketika melihat seorang namja tampan yang tadi menegurnya di jalan.

"Hah? Kau kan namja tadi? Ja-jadi kau itu…" Hyuk cukup kaget saat melihatnya,

"Dia itu, saudaraku." Kyu melanjutkan kalimat Hyuk yang sempat terpotong tadi,

"Ooh." Hyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk,

"Kalian kenalan dulu dong!" pinta Kyu dengan nada sedikit memaksa,

"Ne, baiklah. Lee Hyuk Jae-imnida, aku ini tomboy, ah tak juga maksudku hanya lumayan tomboy. Jadi aku masih ada sikap anggunnya kok…" belum sempat Hyuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kyu sudah mengejek.

"MWO? Kau bilang kau itu masih ada sikap anggunnya? Anggun dari mana, heh? Kau itu sangat brutal, Hyuk. Ckck.." Kyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap ejek ke arah Hyuk.

"Wae Irae? Kau itu selalu mengejekku, pabo!" Hyuk menjitak keras kepala Kyu,

"Tuh kan, lihat saja! Baru disindir saja, sudah main tangan. Ckck," Kyu masih tetap mengejek Hyuk lebih tepat menggodanya sih.

"Ehem.." saat Kyu dan Hyuk asik jitak-jitakkan dan mengejek, namja yang adalah saudara Kyu berdeham.

"Oh ya, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada si pabo ini. Silahkan, tuan muda." Ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum,

"Choi Siwon-imnida. Bangapseumnida, Hyuk-ssi." Ujar namja yang bernama Siwon itu memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Hm…sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu, tapi dimana ya?" Hyuk mencoba mengingat, dan saat proses dia mengingat tiba-tiba hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. _''Oh iya, appa-nya dia itu kan rekan kerja appa-nya Hae. Dan appa Siwon kan, yang mengambil alih perusahaan Appa-nya Hae? Gara-gara itu Hae memutuskanku, karena Sungmin lebih kaya. Begitu kan!" _ujar Hyuk panjang lebar dalam hati, tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir.

"Hyuk! Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyu kaget saat melihat Hyuk menangis dalam wajah yang datar dan terdiam,

"Hyuk-ssi! Waeyo?" Siwon tak kalah kaget saat melihat yeoja ini menangis.

"Hah?" Dengan wajah polos yang berhiaskan air mata, dia menatap ke arah dua namja yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir. Apalagi Kyu, walau dia sering menjahili Hyuk tetapi dia perhatian dengan yeoja itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Hyuk?" Kyu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku…a-aku, aku hanya.." Hyuk menundukkan wajahnya mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya, walau begitu air mata tetap mengalir.

"Hyuk, cobalah untuk tenang. Tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam, dan hembuskan perlahan." Kyu mencoba untuk menenangkan Hyuk dengan memberi saran sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Hiks….hiks…Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Siwon-ssi…hahh.." Hyuk mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya,

"Tanyakan saja, asal itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap namja itu, betapa baiknya namja yang satu ini.

"Hahh, kau….kau kenal Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyuk dengan suara yang bergetar karena dirinya sedang mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang sudah berdesakan untuk keluar saat dia menyebutkan nama namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Lee Donghae? Ne, aku kenal. Cukup kenal. Apa kau juga mengenalnya?" Siwon balik bertanya, dan justru pertanyaan itu membuat Hyuk menarik napasnya kembali, ia takut kalau-kalau tangisnya akan kembali pecah.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah mantan kekasihku." Hyuk mencoba untuk tenang, sementara Kyu menggenggam tangannya mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Karena sangat diyakinkah kalau Kyu mengerti perasaan Hyuk saat ini.

"Ooh. Jadi, apa hubungannya dia dengan tangisanmu?" tanya Siwon lagi,

"Ada hubungannya, tetapi terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan." Jawab Hyuk sambil memaksakan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan memaksa." Balas Siwon juga tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipinya.

"Ah, sudah kan? Tidak mau menangis lagi, heh? Dasar cengeng!" Kyu sepertinya mencoba mengejek lagi, tetapi niat dia yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Kyuhyun-pabo!" Hyuk mencubit pipi Kyu lalu menariknya,

"Aaawww, appo! Dasar yeoja pabo nan jelek." Kyu terus untuk mencoba membuat Hyuk kembali tertawa.

"Ha…ha, ejekan-mu itu sangat lucu sekali sih Kyu." Hyuk melempar bantal sofa ke muka Kyu, dan tepat mengenainya.

"Bwahahaha, itu baru lucu! Wajahmu saat terkena bantal!" Hyuk tertawa cukup keras dan membuat Siwon yang selalu terdiam jika mereka sedang bertengkar jadi ikutan tertawa.

"Hahaha, Kyu memang benar ucapan Hyuk kalau wajahmu itu lucu." Siwon tertawa, tetapi tidak seperti Hyuk yang tawanya keras sekali. Siwon tertawa dengan sikap yang gentle. Kyu yang melihat sepupunya membela Hyuk langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aduduh, Kyu ngambek! Bwahahaha.." Hyuk mencubit pipi Kyu, Kyu gantian mencubit hidung Hyuk sampai merah.

"Dasar yeoja aneh! Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini?" ajak Kyu, sementara Hyuk hanya menatapnya.

"Wae? Jangan menatapku saja, tapi jawab." kyu menatap kesal,

"Hah, aku malas jalan keluar. Bagaimana kalau kita main kartu saja, yang kalah mukanya dicoret pakai tepung." Ucap Hyuk memberikan ide,

"Ne, benar. Aku juga malas keluar, Kyu. Lebih baik kita beli makanan yang banyak di supermarket habis itu baru main." Siwon menambahkan ide Hyuk,

"Terserah kalian saja, kalau begitu yang beli makanan kalian berdua saja ya." Suruh Kyu,

"Baiklah, tak masalah. Aku bawa mobil kok." Kata Hyuk sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilnya, tetapi langsung disambar Kyu.

"Masa iya, kau pergi dengan namja tetapi yang menyetir kau sementara Siwon bisa menyetir mobil. Biar pakai mobil Siwon saja." suruh Kyu lagi,

"Hah, kau ini hanya bisa menyuruh dan memaksa saja. Yah, ujung-ujungnya sih juga mengejek." Balas Hyuk menjitak kepala Kyu,

"Auww, appo! Kau itu suka sekali sih dengan kepalaku." Kyu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena di jitak Hyuk.

"Sudahlah, kajja kita ke supermarket." Siwon menengahi pertengkaran yang baru dimulai, dia menarik lengan Hyuk dan berjalan ke depan. Entah kenapa Siwon berpikir kalau dia meyukai karakteristik yeoja yang satu ini. Hyuk pun juga begitu, dia sangat senang dengan sikap Siwon yang gentle…..seperti Donghae.

•

"Masuklah." Hyuk agak kaget saat melihat Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Hyuk menyambut dengan senang hati. Dia masuk kedalam mobil, sementara Siwon berlari kecil memutari mobil lewat depan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia menjalankan mobil menuju supermarket.

Selama dimobil,

"Apa kau bisa untuk memperlakukanku lebih biasa?" tanya Hyuk tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon balas bertanya,

"Hm, seperti menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi' dan juga membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku merasa kalau itu terlalu…..hum, yah begitu lah." Hyuk menaikkan alis kanannya,

"Apakah itu semua terlihat aneh dan konyol dimatamu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku. Hum, ehem…aku-aku hanya ti-tidak biasa. Itu saja." jawab Hyuk agak takut, dia tidak mau kalau Siwon sampai salah paham. Apalagi mereka berdua baru kenal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi di keluargaku, perlakuan seorang namja pada yeoja haruslah gentle. Jangan lemah terhadap yeoja, begitu kata appa-ku." Ucap Siwon, sementara Hyuk hanya mengangguk dan ber-oh ria.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" _jleb…_Siwon tahukah kalau pertanyaanmu membuat yeoja yang satu ini menjadi pucat?

"Ehem, aku-a-aku da dia sama sekali tak berhubungan lagi." Jawab Hyuk akhirnya,

"Ooh. Tentu saja, lagipula dia juga sudah menikah kan? Dengan siapa? Aigo, aku lupa…" Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya,

"Lee Sungmin! Ah yeoja anak dari pengusaha nomor 2 setelah appa-ku itu memang cantik luar biasa tetapi aku tak menyukai sikapnya yang terlalu manja." Ujar Siwon, dan dalam hati Hyuk berteriak senang dan setuju dengan penuturan Siwon.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin. Dia memang cantik, jauh lebih cantik dari aku. Aku dan dia kalau dibandingkan bagai langit dan bumi yang jauhnya tiada tara itu. Cantik, baik hati, yah memang dia sedikit manja." Timpal Hyuk,

"Tunggu! Apa kau juga mengenali Sungmin?" tanya Siwon lagi,

"Ne, aku mengenalinya sangat mengenalinya karena dia sahabatku." Jawab Hyuk setengah tersenyum, bukan karena bahagia tetapi karena sakit apabila mengingat sahabatnya sudah menjadi istri dari mantan kekasihnya. Yang sangat ia cintai, apalagi dia diputuskan gara-gara sahabatnya jauh lebih kaya dari dia.

"Ooh, lucu sekali ya. Mantan kekasihmu menjadi suami dari sahabatmu. Kedengarannya seperti sebuah sinetron saja." siwon hanya bicara lucu tanpa mentertawakan kejadian yang sedang mereka perbicarakan karena namja itu tahu kalau pasti Hyuk merasa sakit hati. Entah kenapa sepertinya Siwon ingin mengetahui yeoja ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Lucu? Bukan lucu tapi…aneh, karena mereka seperti sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk bersatu." Ucap Hyuk sambil setengah mati menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Kau…..masih mencintai namja itu?" _jgerrrr.._seperti disambar kilatan petir yang mematikan karena tubuh Hyuk langsung lemas, dia bersandar pada jok mobil.

"….." Hyuk hanya diam saja, badannya benar-benar lemas. Dia tak tahan untuk tidak menangis, dia memang brutal kasar atau apalah itu. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus diingat.

"Wanita menangis bukan karena dia lemah dan cengeng, tetapi karena dia sudah tak sanggup menahan bebas berat yang sedang dipikulnya." Gumam Hyuk pelan dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran.

"Hyuk? Kau-kau menangis? Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Hyuk, dia menepikan mobilnya.

"Mianhae, Hyuk. Kau menangis gara-gara apa? Tolong beritahu aku, aku sangat bingung menghadapi yeoja menangis." Siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi,

"Huhuhu, hiks…hiks. Kau janji untuk bisa menjaga mulutmu?" tanya Hyuk, entah ada setan apa dia berani untuk membagi kisahnya kepada orang lain selain Kyu.

"Ne, aku janji." Jawab Siwon tegas dan penuh keyakinan,

"Sebenarnya…..hiks, huhuu. Se-sebe-sebenarnya aku masih mencintai…..Lee Donghaeeee huhuhu hikss." Tangisan Hyuk semakin keras, Siwon menarik tubuh Hyuk mendekapnya mencoba memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan.

"Mianhae, gara-gara aku cerita tadi kau jadi seperti ini ya?" Siwon merutuki dirinya dalam hati karena sudah membuat yeoja yang baru ditemuinya sudah menangis,

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku ini hanya yeoja payah yang tak bisa mempertahankan cintaku. Ini semua juga karena aku sama sekali tidak kaya. Aku benci jika mengingat itu, arrggh!" Hyuk berteriak kesal, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus menangis. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Dia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa saat menghadapi yeoja menangis, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Hyuk yang acak-acakan. Lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap air mata Hyuk dengan tissue.

"Sudah ya, Hyuk. Tenanglah, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang bersama Kyu juga dirumah." Ucap Siwon, kembali menjalankan mobilnya ketika dia melihat Hyuk mulai tenang.

•

Sementara Siwon dan Hyuk berbelanja makanan dan minuman juga yanglain-lain untuk perlengkapan mereka bersenang-senang di rumah Kyu. Kyu yang saat ini sedang berbicara di telepon,

"Jadi, kau akan kembali besok?" tanya Kyu pada orang ditelepon,

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan bilang padanya, kalau aku ingat." Ucap Kyu tetap pada orang di telepon,

"Ne, annyeong." Klik. Telepon dimatikan, Kyu hanya menerawang jauh pada kejadian saat dia dan orang ditelepon tadi selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimanapun.

"Kyu!" seru Hyuk menganggetkan Kyu yang sedang melamun,

"Kajja! Kita bersenang-senang!" Hyuk menunjukkan plastik berisi makanan dan minuman,

"Aku siapkan ya." Hyuk langsung berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan Kyu yang kembali melamun sambil mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya dia untuk memberitahu Hyuk yang masih dalam trauma patah hati, kalau besok _Sungmin dan Donghae akan kembali!_

•

**^To Be Continued^**

•

_**Next chap….**_

"_**Hi, Hyukkie! Aku merindukanmu." Ucap seorang yeoja berpakaian kemeja memeluk Hyuk, dan di samping yeoja itu selalu ada seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan….suaminya tercinta.**_

"_**Hi, Sungmin. Bagaimana….." belum selesai Hyuk bicara Sungmin sudah memotong,**_

"_**Acara honeymoon kita sangat menyenangkan, Donghae….begitu hebat dan lihai dalam memperlakukan wanita." Bisik Sungmin di telinga Hyuk dan membuatnya merasa sakit dan sesak di dada.**_

"_**Ooh, baguslah." Hanya itu yang dapat, ah tepatnya mampu Hyuk ucapkan. Dia menahan air matanya, dia tak ingin semuanya melihat beban yang dipikulnya. Terutama dihadapan Sungmin dan orang yang menjadi sumber beban dan traumanya…..**_

•

**Akhirnya TBC juga ini FF, aku sempet galau pas mau bikin cast yang jadi sepupu Kyu. Sempet terpikir kalau yang jadi sepupu Hyuk adalah seorang yeoja, eh pas aku pikir-pikir lebih enak kalo banyakan namja apalagi yang ganteng kayak suami-ku Siwo hehe *diinjekSiwonest*. Yasudahlah, intinya tetep berikan review yang terbaik dari para readers yang baik hati. Review disertakan request juga asik kok  
>:D hehe. Jangan lupa, tetep cinta sama author yaa. Annyeong. Gomawo udah mau baca. Dan Gomawo udah mau jadi active readers. Hwaiting! Btw aku mau balesin review nih, dr Chap 1&amp;2. Bagi yang merasa sudah me-review silahkan baca! *peluk semua readers*<strong>

•

**My response for your review**

**Cho SungMel**

Ne, pasti aku lanjutin dong #PLAK. Untuk ending masih aku pikirin, author berjenis labil nih ckck. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Ryu**

Hehe, mianhae ya kalo ceritanya membingungkan. Jinjja? Ini menarik? Jeongmal gomawo ^^

**Kamiyama Kaoru**

Ne, pasti aku lanjut sampe selesai*halah*. Kamu maunya KyuHyuk? Author labil ini akan coba pikirkan, gomawo udah review^^

**Anh rin ri**

Pasti akan aku lanjutkan, hehehe. Gomawo untuk pujian dan reviewnya^^

**Ressijewelll**

Kyu-Hyuk pacaran? Gimana nih, author itu KMS loh jadi agak gak rela mereka pacaran *dilindestruk*. Nanti author pikirin lagi, khusus buat kamu deh *halah*. Hae masih berharap sama Hyuk? Hm..ada juga author masih berharap sama Hae#PLAK. Kayaknya masih, kayaknya loh. Nanti coba aku tanyain ke Hae. Alasan Hae mutusin Hyuk? Silahkan dibaca, FF-nya chingu. Gomawo udah review^^

**Anon**

Jujur! Author juga bete loh sama Min di sini(Author edan). Wah, HaeHyuk Shipper? Tos dong sama aku *tos*. Aku selain KyuMin Shipper juga HaeHyuk shipper sama HMS(Author curhat). Waduh, Hae di FF ini bener-bener buat apa? Gomawo udah review ^^

**Hyeri**

Wah, kamu Fishy sejati. Selalu percaya Hae-author apa-apaan sih?. Okeh lanjut jawab pertanyaanmu, jadi begini Hae itu minta putus karena dia jatuh cinta sama author. Eh bukan ding, tapi baca di FF berikut-nya :D hehehe. *ditamparKamu*. Gomawo, Hyeri sudah review^^

**Ressijewelll**

Waduh, reader baik hati kayak kamu gini. Author jadi bahagia, 2 kali review. Hehe. Aku setuju kok sama karma! Berlaku banget tuh, apalagi kalo cuma buat harta (author ikut emosi). Chap 3 udah update, dibaca ya :D. GOMAWO untuk reviewnya *peluk-peluk*

**Unyukkie**

Udah ada chap 3-nya nih. Dibaca ya. Gomawo udah review *peluk-peluk*

**Han Eun Kyo**

Hm..semoga gak Kyu-Hyuk deh *DikeroyokKHS*. Dibaca yang chap-3 yaa, gomawo udah review ^0^

**hana no hachiroku**

Aigo! Kalau sampe si Hae ketahuan cemburu gimana? Jadi mendingan ikut alur author okee? Biar adil dan rakyat sentosa *halah*. Author labih ini ingin mengucapkan gomawo untuk reviewnya :D

**park soohee**

Author sangat mencintai review kamu #PLAK. Ada juga yang ikutan nyesek bareng author, lope you :* gomawo untuk review :D

**Chikyumin**

Jadi, Cuma KyuMin dan Haehyuk yang bersatu? Author sama Siwon gimana? -_- jangan dipikirkan, intinya mereka tetep satu sampe kapanku dihati author dan para KyuMin dan HaeHyuk shipper. Gomawo udah review *peluk*

**Choi Chinatsu**

Nado annyeonghaseyo, Park Hee Jung-imnida. Oops! Maksudnya Choi Hee Jung-imnida, berhubung author sudah menikah dengan Siwon jadi berganti marga jadi Choi hehe *ditibanSiwonest*. Nado bangapseumnida :D. yey, kamu nyesek bareng author aja disini dirumah author :P haha. Gomawo udah review *peluk*

**nyukkunyuk**

waduh, Kyu-Hyuk banyak pendukung. Author labil nan stress jadi galau nihh, hehe. Baca di FF aku lagi, apakah hanya demi harta? Atau ada petunjuk lain :P? hehe, author ini cukup menyebalkan looh.

**Yumu**

Wah, makasih mau bilang kalo ini ff mellow. Aku seneng loh, tujuanku sebenernya bikin ff ini kerasa sedihnya. Kamu juga daebak! Reader yang baik sudah member review gomawo ya :D

**EndahhyukiELF**

Aigo, jeongmal mianhae aku gak nurutin request kamu. Soalnya Hae-Min udah malam pertama :'( mianhae yaaa. tapi lain kali, kamu request aku coba untuk turutin. Gomawo udah review *peluk-peluk*


	4. The happiness without you!

**Oke, Annyeong Chingudeul! Kembali lagi dengan author edan/gaje/stress sepanjang massa ini Choi Hee Jung!**

**Oh ya, about this Fanfiction :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/ABAL/GAJE**

**Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kisah yang menyedihkan. Aku ini pecinta angst dan hurt/comfort. #boong deh# hehe.**

**Readers tercinta, jangan lupa review yaa. Berupa saran dan kritik. Bukan flame ya, chagiya ^.^**

**Pairnya bisa aja KyuHyuk, bisa juga loh SiHyuk, bisa juga tiba-tiba WonKyu(?) #PLAK**

**Ingat! Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan buatan author semata. Jadi jangan berfikir mereka kayak gini aslinya. #Halah#**

**Kalo gitu, langsung aja Readers! Ayo digoyanggg! Eh eh eh maksudnya dibaca, hehehe :D ingat! R&R**

**Cast :**

***. Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu**

***. Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie/Hae's wife**

***. Lee Hyuk Jae as Hyukkie/Hyuk/Hae's ex-girlfriend**

***. Lee Donghae as Hae/Donghae/Minnie's husband**

***NEW CAST! Choi Siwon as Siwon/Kyu's cousin**

**Author mempersembahkan….jengg jengg jengg jeenngggg!**

•

**Someone Like You**

Terdengar tawa bahagia dari ruang santai di rumah Kyu. Di situ ada Hyuk dan juga Siwon, tentunya ada Kyu juga.

Mereka sedang bermain kartu, dan siapa yang kalah harus dicoret mukanya pakai tepung. Dan kasihan sekali karena Kyu terus-menerus kalah,

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun yang katanya pintar tapi tak bisa bermain kartu dengan baik? Uuh kasian…bwahahahaha." Ejek Hyuk dan langsung tertawa kejam. Siwon bukannya membela saudaranya malah ikutan tertawa.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, mereka tidak suka mendengar gelak tawa dengan nada mengejek seperti itu.

"Diam kalian berdua!" seru Kyuhyun kesal,

"Bwahahaha…hmmppffff…a-aku tak bisa. Bwahahaha, kau harus mengaca dulu Kyu. Lihat wajahmu cemong-cemong. Sepertiiii…bwahaha." Bukannya melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hyuk terus mentertawakan Kyu.

Kyu terus cemberut, Siwon akhirnya terdiam karena kasihan melihat Kyuhyun. Walau dalam hati dia ingin sekali tertawa yang keras karena wajah Kyu yang sangat lucu.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Kau lihat betapa manyunya wajah Kyu yang cemberut ditambah lagi dengan wajah cemong seperti itu." Canda Siwon, dan bukannya membuat Hyuk menjadi diam malah membuat Hyuk makin tertawa keras.

Tapi dalam hati Kyu berseru lega, akhirnya Hyuk bisa tertawa lepas dan mungkin dia cukup melupakan trauma patah hatinya.

"Bwahahaha. Yasudah aku diam deh, hmpppfff..hahaha. aigo! Kyu cepat cuci muka, aku ingin berhenti tertawa bwahahaha. Palli!" suruh Hyuk sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyu dan tetap disertai tawanya.

Kyu pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan untuk mencuci wajahnya. Setelah selesai mencuci wajahnya, dia menatap wajahnya sebentar di cermin. Entah kenapa senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya,

"_Aku senang dia kembali. Tapi aku sedih saat mengingat kalau dia bukan lagi milikku."_ Ucap Kyu dalam hati.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya lesu, tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengatakannya sekarang mengenai kabar kedatangan Sungmin dan Donghae?

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Atau….aigo! Aku ini pabo sekali sih, kira-kira kapan aku akan memberitahukan pada Hyuk.?" Gumam Kyu, dan tanpa ia sadari saat ia membalikkan badanya. Hyuk sudah berada di hadapannya,

"Beritahu saja sekarang, Kyu. Wae?" tanya Hyuk.

Kyuhyun langsung diam seribu bahasa, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada yeoja ini. Dia yang baru saja melihat Hyuk tertawa lepas tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Hum…i-itu loh…ck." Kyu bingung, dia malah mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Palli, katakan. Atau aku akan menjitakmu, atau menyiram kau dengan tepung." Hyuk mulai bercanda, itu tandanya dia ingin Kyu mengatakannya dengan rileks. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia santai untuk mengatakan hal ini?

"Hum, begini. S-sebenarnya…."

"Ne. Sebenarnya?"

"Sungmin akan da….."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara ada seseorang yang berteriak dari belakang,

"Hi, Hyukkie! Aku merindukanmu." Teriak seorang yeoja berpakaian kemeja memeluk Hyuk, dan di samping yeoja itu selalu ada seorang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan….suaminya tercinta.

"Hi, Sungmin. Bagaimana….." belum selesai Hyuk bicara Sungmin sudah memotong,

"Acara honeymoon kita sangat menyenangkan, Donghae….begitu hebat dan lihai dalam memperlakukan wanita." Bisik Sungmin di telinga Hyuk dan membuatnya merasa sakit dan sesak di dada.

"Ooh, baguslah." Hanya itu yang dapat, ah tepatnya mampu Hyuk ucapkan dan Hyuk langsung melepas pelukan Sungmin. Dia menahan air matanya, dia tak ingin semuanya melihat beban yang dipikulnya. Terutama dihadapan Sungmin dan orang yang menjadi sumber beban dan traumanya…..

"Ah, Kyu. Annyeong." Sungmin memeluk Kyu singkat.

"Ehem, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang santai saja." kata Siwon menengahi. Dan semuanya tersenyum,

•

**Hyuk's POV**

Sial! Bagaimana bisa yeoja yang satu ini datang begitu cepat? Astaga apa yang aku ucapkan? Tidak boleh seperti ini Hyuk. Dia sahabatmu. Ingat, kau harus ingat itu! Dia sahabatmu, jaga sikapmu saat ini. Jangan lupa tersenyum!

"Oh ya, Hyuk. Aku punya oleh-oleh nih, susu stroberi dan ada masker yang lucu-lucu juga topi. Ah, ini topi monyetnya Hae yang pilihkan untukmu loh." Sungmin menyodorkan bingkisan padaku, aku menyambutnya dengan senang dan tersenyum.

_Nyut.._omo! Jangan sekarang Hyuk sedihnya, disini lengkap semua loh! Ada si pembuat trauma dan sahabatmu. Hahh,

"Gomawo, Minnie dan Hae-ssi." ucapku dengan senyum yang aku buat semanis mungkin. Walau rasanya disini, di hatiku sangat pahit dan menyakitkan. Setidaknya ini adalah hal yang harus ku lakukan saat ini,

"Cheonmanaeyo, Hyukkie." Balas Sungmin tersenyum bahagia padaku. Senyumanku perlahan pudar, saat mengingat apa yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Cheonmanaeyo, Hyuk-ssi." dan sekarang rasanya air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk mataku saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat aku rindukan ini.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu akan hal ini, dia yang duduk di sampingku langsung berbisik.

"Tahan tangismu, atau kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada hari ini." bisik Kyu padaku, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar dan terus menatap ke arah yeoja yang aku tahu, kalau dia masih mencintai yeoja itu sama seperti dulu.

"Ehem, bagaimana kalau aku siapkan minuman untuk kalian berdua?" tawar Siwon pada kami. Sepertinya Siwon itu tipikal orang yang tahu akan keadaan, dia selalu menengahi.

Siwon bangkit berdiri, dan entah karena tidak betah dengan suasana di sini aku ikut bangkit berdiri.

Aku menatap mereka yang bingung aku mau melakukan apa,

"Aku ingin membantu Siwon." Dan aku berjalan, sebelumnya aku dengar Kyu berkata.

"Mereka berdua dekat, jadi begitulah."

Aku tak peduli Kyu mau bilang apapun, asalkan itu membuatku tidak berada di situ.

Saat di dapur, Siwon yang melihatku sepertinya tidak kaget.

"Aku bantu ya." Pinta ku padanya sambil mengambil alih beberapa gelas untuk dimasukkan sirup. Sementara Siwon mengambil nampan dan piring kecil juga toples.

"Baiklah. Aku dapat mengerti kok." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Siwon,

"Benarkah? Mengerti tentang apa memangnya?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kau patah hati dengan mereka. Dan ini sebuah kejutan yang luar biasa menyakitkan pastinya?" entahlah. Tetapi aku rasa ucapan Siwon tak ada yang salah,

"Yeah, sirupnya sudah jadi! Bagaimana dengan camilannya?" seruku, dan Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu berkata,

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk memasukkan racun atau semacamnya diminuman itu?" tanya Siwon dengan seringai di wajahnya, tetapi aku malah tertawa.

"Bwahahaha, yang benar saja kau. Hahaha." Aku tertawa cukup keras, karena melihat tampang Siwon dengan seringaian di wajahnya itu sangat lucu bagiku.

"Kenapa kau menertawakan aku, Hyuk? Apa aku lucu sekali?" Siwon menaikkan alis kanannya bingung.

"Yap. Hey, kajja kita bawa ini ke ruang santai. Banyak yang menunggu." Ucapku sambil membawa nampan menuju ruang santai juga Siwon.

"Tidak banyak hanya 3 orang." Balas Siwon sambil menaruh nampannya di meja, dan dia duduk di sampingku. Kyu menatap kami penuh tanda tanya,

" Hanya 3 orang, maksudnya?" tanya Kyu, aku hanya bertatapan dengan Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab kami bersamaan,

"Aigo! Cepat sekali kompaknya. Cih!" Kyuhyun membuang mukanya dari kami, lalu dia mempersilahkan 'tamu-tamu' nya untuk minum dan makan camilan.

"Wow, jadi Siwon dan Hyukkie sudah jadian?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, dan aku yang sedang minum sirup langsung tersedak.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja. Tentu saja tidak." Aku tertawa, hanya saja kali ini tidak lepas.

Sekarang tatapan mataku mulai mengarah kepada namja yang ada di samping Sungmin. Dan saat mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum padaku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, aku membalasnya tersenyum dan buru-buru mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Ehem, omong-omong sudah jam segini. Aku dan Hae harus pulang, hehe. Kami permisi dulu ya." Ucap Sungmin pada kami.

"Ne, hati-hati ya." Kami bangkit berdiri mengantarkan Sungmin dan Hae sampai depan rumah.

Sebuah peristiwa yang menyesakkan dadaku saat ini adalah melihat Donghae yang dengan sangat manis membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Seingatku, aku juga pernah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kami pulang dulu ya, annyeong." Ucap Sungmin dari dalam mobil, dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku. Donghae juga tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum..

Mobil mereka sudah melesat pergi.

Air mataku langsung mengalir bebas, aku terus memandangi teras rumah Kyu. Tempat tadi Donghae tersenyum padaku.

"Hyuk. Hyukkkk!" Omo! Kyu mengagetkanku, aku tersentak dan menatapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Wae?"

"Kau menangis lagi." Kyu menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan cengeng deh hanya karena namja menyebalkan itu." Kyu mengacak rambutku, aku langsung menepis tangannya kesal.

Dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Kyu dan Siwon.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang lelah ke sofa. Lagi-lagi diikuti Kyu dan Siwon, mereka duduk di kiri dan kananku.

"Kau masih mencintainya aku tahu itu." ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Begitu juga dengan kau, Hyuk. Itu terlihat jelas di matamu, apa kau tak takut kalau Sungmin mengetahui tentang masa lalu kalian berdua? Kau dan Donghae?" tanya Kyu, dan aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Tak tahu. Mungkin aku akan memilih untuk mencekik diriku sendiri, atau memenggal kepalaku. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terlebih Sungmin. Dia itu sahabatku dari sejak dulu." Aku tertunduk lesu.

"Aku mengerti mengenai hal itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, kalau tadi aku memandangi Sungmin yang sepertinya menutupi sesuatu. Aku tahu gelagatnya dia, Hyuk. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, karena aku begitu mencintai yeoja yang satu itu." ujar Kyu, dan aku bisa menangkap ada nada kesedihan dalam ucapannya.

"Aku juga mengerti tentang hal yang harus kau hadapi tadi Kyu. Sudahlah, sepertinya kita harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa melupakan kita akan hal ini. Aigo! Aku baru ingat bahwa besok aku kerja dan aku harus bertemu dengan bosku yang tak lain dan tak bukan….Donghae dan Sungmin. Mereka kan sudah bergabung! Astaga…!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi,

"Sudahlah, izin lagi saja. Atau kau keluar dari perusahaan itu? Lagipula hanya akan ada Donghae, aku jamin Sungmin hanya di rumah tak kerja. Karena perusahaan sudah dipimpin Donghae setelah mereka menikah." Ujar Kyu, dan justru hal itu membuat hatiku tambah kacau.

"Aigo! Itu lebih parah lagi. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain saja deh. Aku keluar saja."

"Heh, pabo sekali kau Hyuk. Apa kau pikir mencari pekerjaan itu mudah? Kau sudah manager di situ. Bertahanlah, bukankah lebih baik kau bertahan supaya dia tidak memandangmu rendah?" aku memikirkan ucapan Kyu barusan.

Ada benarnya, kalau aku keluar mungkin saja Donghae akan berpikir kalau aku ini masih mencintainya. Yah walaupun benar. Tapi aku harus jaga harga diriku! Dia tak boleh merendahkanku, tak meremehkan kekuatanku.

"Baiklah, aku akan berjuang!" seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas tanda bersemangat.

"Baguslah."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Pamitku,

"Kenapa tidak menginap saja, Hyuk?" tanya Siwon padaku yang sedari tadi diam saja,

"Hmmm, tidak bisa karena aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tempur besok di kantor hehe." Jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan. Tak ku sangka Siwon merangkulku dan membelai pucuk kepalaku dengan sangat lembut.

"Baiklah. Semangat ya untuk besok, kau pasti bisa! Hwaiting, Hyuk!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya memberiku semangat aku ikutan mengepalkan tanganku, dan sepertinya ada yang ingin ikutan juga.

"Hwaiting ya, Hyuk. Kau sahabatku pasti bisa!" seru Kyu tak kalah semangat,

Kami bertiga berangkulan dan tertawa bersama, entah kenapa Siwon seperti bukan orang asing bagiku. Padahal ini adalah waktu pertama kami bertemu. Dan dia sudah tahu banyak kejadian yang terjadi padaku.

Kami melepas rangkulan kami, aku tersenyum.

"Kita bertiga cukup kompak loh! Hehe." aku terkekeh pelan,

"Kyu, aku, Siwon." Lanjutku dengan senyum selebar mungkin,

"Kalau kau dan Kyu itu bisa dibilang, sahabat seperjuangan loh. Haha." Canda Siwon, ternyata namja yang satu ini punya selera humor yang cukup tinggi.

"Hahaaha. Aku mengerti itu. Benarkan, Kyu?" aku menyenggol lengannya, dan dia mengangguk mantap.

"Benarrrrr sekaliiiiii."

Aku memeluk mereka berdua erat.

"Aku pulang ya, annyeong!" mereka mengantarkanku sampai depan.

Aku masuk kemobil.

Sebelum menancapkan gas, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melambai pada Kyu dan Siwon.

Dan wuuuuzzzzzz….mobilku bersama hatiku ikut melesat pergi bersama kecepatan mobil ini.

•

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mandi dan bersiap tidur.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang sangat lelah ini ke kasur, mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari.

Saat mataku mulai tertutup,

_Trilililig…trililingg..trililing…_

"Aiishh, siapa yang menelepon sih?" aku meraih handphoneku, dan melihat layar hape. Nomor tak dikenal? Aku menekan tombol angkat.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo." Balas orang diseberang. Dan sepertinya aku kenal suara ini,

"Nuguseyo?" aku ingin memastikan saja, kalau ini bukan mimpi atau imajinasiku.

"Ini Donghae, Hyuk. Kau tak ingat suaraku, heh?" tanya Hae, astaga! Kenapa dia telepon aku disaat aku hampir terlelap untuk mempersiapkan diri besok?

"Hanya memastikan saja. Waeyo? Kau meneleponku?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan….humm,"

"Mengatakan apa, Hae-ssi?"

"Hey! Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Kau bosku, dan kau suami dari sahabatku." Jawabku dingin,

"Ooh. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam dan selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah." Ucapnya, dan rasanya dadaku sakit sekali. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu dibisikkan Hae saat kami tidur di kasur yang sama dan bersampingan.

Aku berdeham, tidak ingin suaraku terdengar serak. "Ne."

"Aku punya pertanyaan, Hyuk. Aku ingin kau bersedia menjawabnya. Dengan…jujur." Pinta Donghae padaku. Aku mengangguk, dan aku sadar kalau dia tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Ne." jawabku singkat.

"Hum…apa.." aku mendengar dia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"Lanjutkan, Hae. Kau tak ingin ketahuan istrimu kan sedang meneleponku?" aku menghembuskan nafas dengan jantungku yang rasanya ingin copot ini.

"Baiklah."

"Lalu? Apa pertanyaanmu? Palli! Aku juga lelah, besok aku harus kerja. Kau juga kan? Lagipula…" saat aku ingin bertanya lagi, Donghae dengan cepat bertanya…

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" _JGEERR_…rasanya seperti tertimpa batu kali yang sangat besar saat aku mendengar pertanyaannya.

Apa jangan-jangan Donghae? Ah tidak mungkin,

"Jawablah, Hyukkie." Omo! Bahkan sekarang dia memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang kami dulu. Yah yang sempat ternoda karena Sungmin juga suka panggil aku begitu.

"….." aku terus terdiam masih tak percaya dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ulangi." Pintaku tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Hyukkie?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan parahnya, air mataku langsung mengalir deras.

"Kau gila, Hae?"

"Anniyo. Tapi…" dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku juga diam karena tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Rasanya sedih kalau mengingat mantan kekasih yang masih kita cintai bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Tapi apa, Hae?" tanyaku sambil tangan kiriku, aku gunakan untuk menghapus air mataku.

"Aku tidak gila, tapi aku…aku hampir gila karena aku masih sangat mencintaimu Hyukkie." _JGEEERR_..

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Hae! Kau gila! Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita? _You're such a LIAR, a BIG LIAR!_" aku memberanikan diri untuk membentaknya, dan aku tak pedulikan suaraku yang terdengar serak karena menangis.

"_I'm not a liar!_ Kalau aku pembohong, aku gak akan bilang ini ke kamu Hyukkie." Ujarnya, entah kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali mendengar suaranya.

"Kau gila, Hae! Kau sekarang sudah menjadi suami dari sahabatku, dan sekarang kau mengatakn kau masih sangat mencintaiku. Yeoja yang kau putuskan dulu! Hahh. Hiks…hiks…" aku benar-benar tak sanggup menahan tangisku.

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakanmu, bahkan…" dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, aku diam saja. Ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya oleh namja gila ini!

"Bahkan…..bahkan disaat aku bercinta dengannya aku terus membayangkan kalau dia itu…..kau." MWO?

"KAU GILA. _YOU'RE SUCH A BIG LIAR, CRAZY! _Kau bahkan tak memikirkan perasaan Sungmin yah! Kau itu namja kurang ajar." Sudah hilang kesabaranku. Aku selama ini mencoba untuk bertahan demi kebahagiaan sahabatku. Tetapi, ternyata namja ini juga menyakiti sahabatku dari belakang.

"Bukan hanya aku, Hae. Tapi Sungmin juga kau sakiti lewat belakang. Kau jahat. Kalau kau ingin tahu aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak. Jawabannya iya! Aku masih sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu! Tapi kalau tahu kau seperti ini. Rasanya percuma saja! Aku hanya ingin lihat kau dan Sungmin bahagia." KLIK.

Aku putuskan hubungan teleponnya. Aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan hal lain lagi. Aku terus menangis dalam kesendirianku saat ini kamarku.

Aku meringkuk, memeluk lututku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau bahkan tak memikirkan hal apa yang aku rasakan saat melihatmu memakai jas pengantin bersama yeoja lain, Hae! Hiks.."

"Kau mengkhianatiku, juga mengkhianatinya. Sahabatku! Kau jahat sekali ternyata, ha..ha.." aku tertawa hambar, kesal tanpa humor. Air mataku terus keluar.

Aku kembali teringat dengan suara dan pertanyaannya tadi.

"_**Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Hyukkie?"**_

•

**^To Be Continued^**

•

Akhirnya TBC juga Fanficku yang satu ini. Btw, mianhae aku lama gak update karena kemarin-kemarin aku Ujian terusss apalagi pas kemaren aku baru selesai UN. Hehe, maklum calon anak SMA *muka songong*. Jangan lupa readers doain aku yaa, biar nilainya bagus pas pengumuman nanti. Jangan lupa juga ini yang terpenting yaituuu, **REVIEW****. **Kali ini aku gak ada cuplikan next chap soalnya, biar mendebarkan hehehe, sekian yaa.** Jeongmal gamsahamnida, readerdeul ^_^**

•

**My response for your review**

**Leedong**

Annyeonghaseyo! Ini udah aku lanjutin, jangan lupa dibaca lohh. Hehe. Di review juga yaaa ;) gomawo udah review ^^ btw, karna review kamu tiba-tiba nongol loh. Setelah lama author tak muncul, aku langsung berpikir keras untuk lanjutin nih FF. jeongmal gomawo yaa :D

**Nyukkunyuk**

Annyeonghaseyo! Mwo? Won suka Hyukkie? Kayaknya tidak deh, mereka cocok sahabatan tuh #PLAK. Gak juga sih, hehehe. Ah author gak tahu Wonwon suka Hyuk apa gak (?). Yap, author setuju sama kamu. Mereka kayak tom and jerry ahaha. Gomawo udah review ;)

**WONKYU FOREVER**

Annyeonghaseyo! Waduh WonKyu shipper ya? Gwenchanaeyo, author ngerti kamu fanatik banget ya sama couple itu? author juga WKS, hehe. Tapi gak disini belum tentu pairnya KYUMIN sama EUNHAE, lho. Jadi kalau sempat dibaca next chapnya ya. Gomawo udah review :D

**Eunhyukkie's**

Annyeonghaseyo! Waduh, hehe. Jeongmal gamsahamnida atas pujiannya, chingu. Ngilang karna ujian? Author doain nilai ujian Kira bagus(AMIN). Hwaiting! Gomawo udah review ;)

**Lee MinMi**

Annyeonghaseyo! Naneun Park Hee Jung-imnida, karna aku sudah sah dengan Siwon (ditembakinSiwonest) aku mengganti namaku menjadi Choi HeeJung. Nado bangapseumnida ^o^, author juga gak tahu kenapa Min kayak gitu *nangisdipojokan*. Sabar ya jadi Hyuk(?), Won suka Hyuk? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga iya(?) eh mungkin tidak. Hehe. Jeongmal gomawo udah review ;)

**Anchovy**

Annyeonghaseyo! Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk pujiannya. Penyesalan itu masih bisa diatas asal kamu baca fict chap kali ini dan seterusnya #dijitakKamu#. Iya nih, author juga jadinya kasian lihat Hyuk di cerita ini. Oke, gomawo sudah review ;)

**Sofi**

Annyeonghaseyo! Park Hee Jung-imnida, karna sudah sah dengan Siwon (dikeroyokSiwonest) aku mengganti namaku menjadi Choi Hee Jung. Salam kenal juga ^o^. Jeongmal gamsahamnida untuk pujiannya. Sip aku akan buat KyuHyuk akrab, hehe. Untuk ending, author labil masih mikirin nih. Author ber-gen labil jadi masih pikirin ntaran untuk ending. Oke, gomawo sudah review ;)

**Ressijewell**

Nado annyeonghaseyo! Bagaimana ya, kira-kira mungkin ada mungkin juga ada (?) eh maksudnya mungkin juga tidak. Hehe. Ya pastinya, kan author yang bikin KyuHyuk akrab *senyum pepsodent*. Haha, yaudah biar makin tersanjung author puji lagi deh :D. kamu baik sekaliiii. Hehe, gomawo sudah review ;)


	5. I want to Die, first

**About this Fict**

**~ GENDERSWITCH**

**~ GAJE/TYPO/ABAL**

**~ Genre : Hurt/Comfort n Romance**

**~ Readers, silahkan review ya. Berupa saran dan kritik bukan flame. NO FLAME! Hehe **

**~ Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka**

**~ Ini cerita asli buatan aku, jadi jangan ada yang berani untuk plagiat. Ingat itu dosa! :O hahaha**

**~ Pair-nya bisa aja jadi HaeHyuk dan KyuMin kembali atau jangan-jangan KyuHyuk. Adakah yang suka sama couple KyuHyuk? Selain author? #PLAK pasti adalah jawab sendiri nanya sendiri.**

**~ Kalau begitu silahkan dibaca, readers!**

**Someone Like You Chap 5**

•

•

**Hyuk's POV**

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat lelah, rasanya seluruh tulangku remuk. Ku lihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan lesu aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku harus segera bersiap untuk kerja.

Seusai mandi, aku langsung bersiap. Saat ini aku sedang merapikan kemeja-ku di depan cermin,

"Hyuk, kau itu yeoja yang cantik. Jangan mau kalah terhadap namja yang sudah menyakiti-mu." Aku tersenyum, tetapi percuma saja rasanya. Walau berusaha menguatkan hati, tetap saja rasanya sangat terluka sekali hatiku. Perlahan air mataku mulai meleleh,

"Tidak ku sangka, bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini. Namja brengsek seperti dia bisa membuatku benar-benar sedih." Aku mengelap air mataku dengan kasar, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Awali hari-mu dengan senyum, Hyuk. Jangan terlalu lemah terhadap diri-mu sendiri!" aku terus menasihati diriku sambil menatap cermin.

Setelah siap, aku berjalan keluar untuk segera pergi menuju kantor.

•

Menurutku ini adalah hari yang harus dijalani dengan tenaga ekstra, ah bukan maksudku perasaan kebal. Aku tak mau sampai tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata atau bahkan berteriak histeris saat melihat Hae.

"_Joh-eun achim-ibnida, _Hyuk-ssi!" sapa seluruh karyawan kantor yang melihat-ku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk berjalan mencapai ke ruanganku, kaki-ku berat sekali untuk di langkahkan.

"Hyuk-ah!" _deg…_

Aku tahu suara siapa itu, rasanya beban berat di kaki-ku bertambah. Aku semakin tak bisa untuk berjalan, dan yang lebih pabo-nya aku membalikkan tubuhku mengarahkan diri pada sumber suara yang sudah jelas-jelas aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"N-ne?" aku menunduk, bukannya mau bertindak tidak sopan terhadap atasanku. Tetapi aku tak sanggup…walau hanya menatapnya.

"Kau bekerja juga hari ini? Kajja, kita ke ruangan bersama." Aku diam saja. Bingung harus berbuat apa, hatiku mulai berdesir. Sebesar inikah rasa cinta-ku pada namja yang ada di hadapanku ini? Sampai-sampai aku mati kutu setiap melihatnya, lebih suka melihatnya bahagia dan aku yang tersakiti. Aish!

"Hyuk, jangan diam saja. kajja!" _deg.._

Jantungku mulai berdebar, saat dia dengan tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan membawaku.

Aku dan Hae masuk ke dalam lift, selama di dalam lift aku berniat untuk melepas genggaman tangannya tetapi tak bisa karena dia begitu erat mengenggamnya. Sialnya aku hanya berdua dengan namja ini di dalam lift, aku berharap ada karyawan lain yang masuk ke dalam lift karena ruangan kami berada di lantai yang paling atas maka jangka waktu kami berdua cukup lama.

"Hm, Hyuk. Kau masih ingat ucapanku semalam?" aku tersentak kaget…

Apa yang harus ku jawab?

"Hyuk, ku mohon jawablah. Mianhaeyo."

Aigo! Haruskah dia berkata seperti itu? Maksudku dengan nada seperti itu? Aku memutuskan untuk dia dan melepas genggamannya. Dengan tenaga yang sudah ku kumpulkan, aku langsung melepas genggamannya. Melipat tanganku dan menunggu sampai pintu lift terbuka,

"Hyukkie."

Cepatlah! Pintu lift cepat terbuka!

_Ting_(Suara pintu lift terbuka).

Akhirnya….

Dengan cepat aku langsung melesat keluar dan berlari kecil menuju ruanganku tanpa memperdulikan Donghae lagi.

Saat sudah berada di dalam ruanganku, aku langsung menutup pintu dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Rasanya aku ingin gila, kalau terus menerus mengalami perasaan terluka seperti ini. Kapan sih seorang Lee Hyuk Jae bisa tenang?

Semalam aku memarahi Hae, karena dia yang sudah sah menjadi suami dari sahabatku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, apakah dia sudah tidak waras? Jelas-jelas dia yang memutuskan aku! Hampir gila aku dibuatnya, dan sekarang dia dengan mudahnya mengucapkan hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

Kalau membunuh itu tidak dosa, mungkin sudah dari awal aku bunuh namja itu! Aku tak peduli walau hatiku akan semakin terluka melihat namja itu mati.

Tunggu! Apa aku saja yang mati?

"Hahaha, dasar pabo! Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat rupanya." Aku menjitak kepala-ku sendiri.

Mungkin juga itu bukan hal yang pantas dan layak untuk diperbuat, kalau aku sampai melakukan itu betapa pengecutnya diriku ini. entahlah.

Tok..tok..tok

"Ne, nuguseyo?"

"Ini saya Shin Dong Hee. Bolehkah saya masuk, Hyuk-ssi?"

"Ne, silahkan masuk."

Ceklek(suara pintu terbuka).

Aku melihat seorang namja berpakaian kemeja rapi dengan celana hitam-nya, dia membawa beberapa berkas.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucapku mempersilahkan namja ini untuk duduk. Dia tersenyum menyahut lalu duduk di hadapanku sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas tadi sembari berkata,

"Nanti Hyuk-ssi yang akan menemani Hae-ssi untuk meeting di kantor pusat Choi Corp. Dan ini semua adalah berkas-berkas yang akan di pakai untuk meeting nanti. Silahkan dilihat, Hyuk-ssi. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida, Shin Dong Hee-ssi."

Dia sedikit membungkuk padaku, dan berlalu.

Aku menatap berkas-berkas itu, bukan karena stress dengan pekerjaan tetapi aku sedikit berberat hati untuk menemani Hae. Pastinya aku akan se-mobil dengan dia, ah untungnya ada sopir!

Kembali dengan berkas-berkas, aku mulai membaca-nya satu-satu dan berusaha supaya mengerti apa tugasku nanti.

_Trililing…trililing…drrt..drrrt._

Ponselku bergetar, pasti ada pesan. Aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil ponselku, saat membaca isi pesan ternyata dari nomor yang dipakai Hae kemarin. Nomornya sudah aku save dengan berat hati…sangat!

From : Hae

To : Hyukkie.

" Hyuk, kamu yang akan mendampingiku untuk meeting di Choi Corp jam 10 nanti. Mungkin akan selesai saat jam makan siang. Sebelum jam 10, segera bergegas ke ruanganku. Kita akan pergi bersama, aku yang menyetir. Hari ini tidak bisa bertugas sebagai sopir untukku, dia harus menemani Sungmin. Jangan lupa, Hyukkie^^."

"AIGO!"

Aku kaget bukan main, yang benar saja. Kalau tak ada bisa-bisa aku mati kutu saat di mobil nanti hanya berdua dengan Hae. Semoga Sungmin datang, semoga Sungmin datang, semoga Sungmin datang!

Dengan lesu aku membalas pesan singkat dari Hae,

From : Hyuk

To : Hae

"Ne, Hae-ssi. Saya akan bergegas ke ruangan anda sebelum jam 10. Berkas-berkasnya sudah ada di saya, dan sudah saya pahami semua apa yang menjadi tugas saya."

Send..

Aku menghela nafas bingung, rasanya sulit sekali untuk membenci namja ini. Ku putuskan untuk membaca berkas-berkas itu lagi, sebelum jam 10 aku akan ke ruangannya dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan tugas kantor. Yap! Benar begitu.

_Drrtt..drrrtt.._

Pesan? Dari namja itu-kah? Rasanya malas…tapi aku putuskan untuk membacanya.

Dugaanku meleset, ternyata bukan Hae.

From : Siwon

To : Hyuk

"Kau sudah save nomor telepon-ku kan? Ini aku Siwon, hehe. Kau sedang apa? Nanti jam 10 ada meeting di kantorku, aku yang akan memimpin meeting nanti^^."

Aku tersenyum senang, namja ini membuatku sedikit nyaman. Dengan cepat aku membalas pesannya,

From : Hyuk

To : Siwon

"Sudah aku save, hehe. Aku sedang membaca berkas-berkas untuk meeting nanti. Wah, Boss! Haha, kau luar biasa ya ahjussi."

Aku terkekeh pelan, karena aku memanggilnya 'ahjussi'. Setidaknya namja ini membuatku tersenyum, masih dengan berkas di meja. Sembari membaca aku juga ber-smsan dengan Siwon. Itulah pikiranku sebelum aku masuk dalam neraka saat di dalam mobil.

Tak lama aku mendapatkan balasan dari Siwon.

From : Siwon

To : Hyuk

"Yang benar saja kau! Jangan panggil aku 'ahjussi' bahkan umurmu berbeda tipis denganku, ahjumma. Haha, bagaimana kalau seusai meeting kita makan siang bersama? Kau mau? Nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu kembali ke kantor."

Dengan cepat aku mengetik balasan untuknya,

From : Hyuk

To : Siwon

"Kau juga memanggilku ahjumma! Tidak sopan. Baiklah aku mau, asal kau yang traktir. Haha."

Dia cukup gesit membalas pesan-ku!

From : Siwon

To : Hyuk

"Boleh saja, asal lain kali kau yang traktir. Kalau begitu nanti kita akan makan siang bersama~ sudah lama aku tak makan siang bersama orang lain, biasanya sendirian."

Benar saja akhirnya aku dan Siwon ber-smsan ria.

Sampai tak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30.

Aku mengakhiri pesan singkat ini, lalu menyiapkan berkas-berkas tadi. Memasukkannya kedalam tas tenteng tempatku biasanya menaruh berkas-berkas atau _notebook_, bergegas menuju ruangan Hae.

Tok..tok..tok.

"Silahkan masuk."

Aku mendengar suaranya dari dalam, dengan setengah hati aku membuka pintunya. Dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa pengap berada di sini, sangat sesak rasanya!

"Ya! Hyukkie, kau sudah siap? Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja ya?" dia berdiri berjalan mendekat ke arahku, rasanya aku ingin menjauh saja.

"Ne, Hae-ssi." aku mengangguk.

Wajahku, aku buat se-datar mungkin.

Kami berjalan menuju parkiran,

Mobil khusus Presdir tentu saja berbeda. Mobil sport berwarna biru ini terlihat sangat keren, dibandingkan sebuah motor sport berwarna biru yang selalu dibawa Hae saat kita sedang berkencan dulu.

"Masuklah, Hyukkie." Hae membukakan pintu mobil-nya untukku.

Ini pertama kalinya? Tentu saja.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di samping tempat duduk untuk pengemudi. Donghae berlari memutar lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sangat berbeda bukan?" tanya Hae tiba-tiba padaku. Aku terpaksa menatap wajahnya bingung,

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau saat kita berkencan aku selalu membawa motor sport-ku. Ah tidak hanya berkencan, kemanapun dan dimanapun saat-saat kita bersama pasti selalu ada motor sport kesayanganku itu." ujar Hae yang sepertinya membaca pikiranku.

"Ne." jawabku singkat.

Aku berjanji untuk tidak menangis hari ini.

"Kau rindu saat-saat itu, Hyuk? Kalau aku sih sudah pasti sangat merindukannya. Kau bingung kenapa aku pakai mobil? Sungmin berbeda dengan-mu, itulah alasannya. Dia itu tidak suka pergi pakai motor, berbeda denganmu yang sangat suka membuka lebar-lebar tanganmu saat aku mengebut pakai motor."

"Aku juga merindukan saat itu."

Oops..setan apa yang barusan menggerayangi tubuhku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tak bisa menguasai diri dan berkata seperti itu?

"Jeongmal-iya? Aku senang kalau begitu lain kali kita pergi pakai motor, bagaimana?"

Ingat, Hyuk. Dia sudah punya Sungmin!

"Andwaeeee! Kau…kau itu sudah punya istri, Hae! Ingatlah!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya. Tanpa ku sadari aku merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Mataku menatap langsung mata Donghae,

Air mataku…..air mataku melesak keluar begitu saja. anniyo! Aku memang pabo!

Saat aku akan melepas tanganku, Hae menahannya. Tangannya menahan tanganku agar tetap merangkum wajahnya,

"Jangan lepas, Hyuk. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai-ku. Aku melihat itu dari matamu." Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, tidak boleh!

Aigo! Aku termakan pandangan matanya, aku tak bisa berkutik.

"Anni, aku tak mencintaimu. Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak mencitaimu! Arrgghh!" aku berteriak kaget. Ada apa sebenarnya pada diriku?

Donghae ganti merangkum wajahku,

"_Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo _Hyukkie. Balaslah ucapanku dengan jujur, maka aku akan memberi jawaban atas semuanya. Kenapa aku memutuskanmu. Dan kenapa aku bisa menikahi yeoja yang adalah sahabatmu."

Aku terhasut, rasa cintaku yang terlalu besar. Membuatku terbuai dalam pangkuan kata-kata Hae,

"Nado saranghaeyo Hae."

2 roh dalam diriku sedang bertengkar hebat, rasa penyesalan dan rasa cinta.

Hae memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Aku hanya menurut.

Agak lama dia melepas pelukannya, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi ini salah! Aku tahu ini pasti salah!

Dia merangkum wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya.

Ujung hidung kami bersentuhan,

Perlahan tapi pasti Donghae mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Aku hanya menurut, aku sudah terhasut.

Dia menciumku, cukup lama. Seharusnya bisa lebih lama, sampai aku menatap seorang yeoja yang lewat di depan mobil Hae.

Wajahnya menafsirkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa,

Aku tak bisa menghentikan ciuman Hae,

Tiba-tiba dengan mata melotot entah hanya karena kaget atau amarah yang sudah memuncak dia mendobrak pintu mobil Hae. Lalu membukannya dengan kasar karena pintunya belum dikunci,

"KELUAR!" teriak yeoja itu,

Hae yang kaget langsung melepaskan ciuman tadi, aku mulai tersadar. Astaga! Jadi sedari tadi aku benar-benar seperti di hipnotis. Bagaimana ini!

Aku serta merta Hae keluar dari mobil,

PLAK.

Tamparan.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku, ini pantas aku dapatkan.

Tunggu! Apa benar ini pantas aku dapatkan? Dia juga telah merebut mantan kekasihku, menyakitiku lebih parah lagi.

Setan ini datang lagi ke tubuhku! Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehat lagi, seperti terhipnotis kembali.

PLAK.

Aku menampar balik yeoja ini. Yeoja yang pada kenyataannya adalah istri sah dari namja yang baru saja berciuman denganku.

"Hyukkie! Kau gila ya?" Hae menarik tanganku kembali supaya tidak menampar istrinya lagi.

Aku terdiam tak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi, ku lihat yeoja yang bernama Sungmin. sahabatku. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hyuk! Dasar laknat! Kau pengkhianat! Kau bukan sahabatku ternyata. Kau itu pelacur! Aku benci kau Hyuk! Ternyata kau suka merayu suamiku, hah? Sampai dia menciummu begitu lama."

Sakit..

Pipiku, terlebih hatiku.

Aku masih belum bisa berkata-kata.

"Minnie, ini semua bukan seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak terbersit dalam pikiranku akan mencium dia. mianhae, Sungmin."

Aku terdiam menatap Hae, dia memeluk istrinya yang sedang meronta-ronta sambil menangis.

"Kau senang melihatku seperti ini, Hyuk? Kau senang hah! Aku benci kau, kau itu PENGKHIANAT! Aku tidak mau punya sahabat yang licik sepertimu." Dia menunjuk-nunjuk aku dengan raut kebencian yang begitu tertera di wajahnya.

Aku menautkan alisku, sedih rasanya. Sahabatku berkata seperti itu. Terluka. Air mataku melesak keluar tak henti-henti,

Apa yang harus ku perbuat? Semua orang membenciku, tak ada lagi yang menyayangiku. Hanya itu yang aku pikirkan, tak ada lagi orang yang menyayangiku.

"Hyuk! Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Kau tak bisa menjawab, pelacur? Lebih baik kau mati saja! MATI SAJA SANA! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU. DASAR MURAHAN!"

PLAK.

Sakit..lebih sakit dari yang tadi,

Hatiku tambah terluka, pipiku juga bertambah panas.

"Sungmin! hentikan, chagi. Kau tak lihat, dia sangat sedih. Kau itu sahabatnya kan?" Hae memeluk istrinya berusaha menghentikan perbuatan istrinya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Apa karena dia adalah pelacur-mu, Hae-ah? Kalian berdua sama saja!"

Aku tak bisa berdiam diri saat melihat Sungmin yang saat ini berlari, aku mengejarnya sekuat tenaga.

Tubuhku berhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil melintas saat Minnie akan menyebrangi jalan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari lalu mendorong tubuh Minnie.

BRAKKKKK.

DUKKK.

Ssh! Tubuhku rasanya remuk, bersama dengan sakit hati dan juga semua bebanku selama ini.

_**Apakah aku akan mati?**_

•

**^To Be Continued^**

•

**Sekian Someone Like You chap 5, silahkan di review. Mianhae kalau banyak TYPO, kapasitas mata author mengetik jam 1 pagi seperti ini sangat sulit. Gamsahamnida.**

**My response for your review**

**Sofi**

Nado Annyeong, chingu.

Haha, kasian dong Hae kalau kau jadiin ikan cucut bakar. Jangan lupa bagi-bagi kalo udah mateng *Ehh

Sengaja nih, alesannya belum aku sebarin wkwk. Mungkin di chap depan, nunggu Hyuk mati dulu (author digoreng hidup2 sama jewels). Hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca yang chap depan yaaa, gomawo udh review, chingu ^^

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**

Jiahh, banjir beneran tuh kamarnya? Boleh minjem pel-an dari rumah aku kok, hehe.

Wah, syukurlah dapet feelnya. Hehe. Aku selalu takut gak dapet feelnya karena setiap buat ff wajahku itu selalu _flat-flat_ aja *Authorcurhat*

Hae itu sebenernya baik kok kalo udah jinak *Eehh. Hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca yang chap depan yaa. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Gyeong1218**

Gamsahamnida untuk pujiannya, syukurlah kalau seru. Hehe. Mian updatenya lama, hidupku terlalu datar jadi gak ada perasaan apa-apa kalau mau buat ff. hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca chap depan yaa, hehe. Gomawo udh review ^^

**choco95**

Ne, aku maafin kok hehe. Lagipula aku malah seneng mau dibaca ff-nya, jiehehe. Sekarang aku yang minta maaf karena updatenya lamaaa. Kapasitas otak lagi penuh dan terlalu datar hidup authornya hehe jadi aku gak bisa ngeluarin perasaan aku ke ff *plak*. Hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca chap depan ya, hehe. Gomawo udh review ^^

**Nyukkunyuk**

Hwaah! Bagi-bagi Hae's fishy kalo udah mateng nanti yaa, nanti nasi putihnya aku bawain dari rumahku deh *eehh. Gak tau deh, kayak Siwon numpang lewat doang jadi sohib mereka *diciumSiwon#PLAK*. Doain Hyuk masih hidup biar bisa couple-an sama Kyu hehe. Hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca chap depan ya, hehe. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Kaguya**

Mianhae! Kalo kapasitas otak lagi gak lancar jadi lama update hehe. Jeongmal mianhaeyoo, chingu. Ini aja baru update, berarti jamur kamu tambah banyak dong? *ditendangkamu* hehe. Cuma bercanda kook, eh eh eh gomawo pujiannya. Syukurlah kamu nyesek baca cerita ini *evilsmile*. Hwaiting! Jangan lupa baca chap depan ya, hehe. Gomawo udh review ^^

**Kamiyama Kaoru**

Mianhaeeeee, kelamaan update bwehehe. Ne, Hae masih cinta Hyukkie. Bwahahaa, aku senang menyiksa satu yeoja di setiap FF yang aku buat. Silahkan baca yang ff-ku yang lain, hanya satu yeoja yang aku buat tersiksa hahahaha *evilsmile* (sekalian promosi FF). hwaiting! Jangan lupa yaa baca chap depan, gomawo udh review ^^

**Ressiejewelll**

Wah pertanyaannya belum bisa dijawab *digorokkamu*. Aigo! Kasian yah Hyuk belum tau aku couple-in sama siapa pas end eh udah aku buat kecelakaan haha. Jangan lupa baca chap depan yaaaaaaaaa, hwaiting! Tetep jadi readers yang asik! *plak* hwaiting! Gomawo udh review kembali ^^


End file.
